One More Time
by InfiniteVale
Summary: Its been a year since her amazing summer at Camp Rock but now it was the last day of school for Mitchie Torres. Little did she know it would be the start of something else. And maybe even better!
1. Deja Vu

**Early Wednesday morning in the small town of Sound, California, some are getting ready for a normal day of work and other boring things they need to do. However, for the students of Carlen High, it was the last day of school. Summer was here and they couldn't be more stoked. Especially one person…**

**-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-****-****CR-**

"Hey, you know what Mitchie?" he said to me as I was leaning on his shoulder on the lake dock. We were just sitting there and enjoying a night with the sky full of stars and the full moon.

"Yes Shane?"

"Your eyes look beautiful in the moon light" he said sweetly

"Awww that's so… Corny" I laughed at him

"Hey! At least I try to be romantic," he said, a hurt look on his face

"I know. I love you"

"I love you to"

As the moon light shined bright above us, we looked in each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. But suddenly Shane backed away and opened his mouth.

"_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know your unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder and I said…"**_

"Ugh" I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock. What great stupid timing! Oh well, have to get up for school one last time. Well until next semester

"Mitch, are you up?" mom shouted from downstairs "Last day of school"

I don't know what suddenly came over me but I couldn't help but grin. It had been a year since I heard those exact words. Those words that started the best summer of my life. It has a very good déjà vu feeling. I like it

"Yea mom. Ill be down soon." I stood up and ran to the bathroom

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I decided on a pink top with my favorite black jeans. I wore these for Final Jam last year. I can honestly say that was the best day of my entire life. I got to sing my song in front of the whole camp including my parents and if that wasn't enough, as a bonus, Shane Gray sung it with me. THE Shane Gray. There are no words to describe that moment or what I felt. I had grown close to him all summer and I still am. One last look and I headed down to the kitchen. I could smell the pancakes.

"Morning dear" my mom said as she handed me a plate with her famous Torres pancakes

"Hi mom. Dad" I bounced to the table and sat down.

"What's gotten into you Mitchie?" dad asked in his worried tone

"Nothing dad. Promise," I smiled and kept on eating "Last day huh?"

"Yea. Aren't you exited?" mom turned to me with a massive grin on her face. She had flour on her forehead.

"Major." I mumbled with my mouth full

"I hope you did well this year." mom said sitting down with her plate.

I gulped down my last piece "I did mom. See you guys later"

I ran out the door, bag in my hand, where Leslie was waiting for me on my porch.

"Good morning little Chela" my best friend ever said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Les. Exited? It's the last day of school girly" I said jumping the down the steps and walking a bit

"Yea you know I am, hey wait up!" Leslie ran to catch up with me

"Sorry"

"So what's up in your agenda this summer? Camp Rock again?" she asked me with a curious face "You loved it last year"

"Yea I did. And I'm totally hoping that mom get's the cooking gig again" I said "That would totally mean discount CR for me!"

"Lucky you" Leslie said looking down at the sidewalk as we kept on walking

"What's wrong? Do you want to go?" I asked her "Cause if you do, I could tell mom"

"No, its ok. I'm just saying that your lucky. Anyone would love to go to CR" she said with an assuring smile that I, of course, didn't believe

"Whatever you say babe" I winked at her. I have a felling that she's not being honest.

We didn't say anything else till we got to school. Since we always get there early, we headed over to the mall next to our school for some Starbuck's. Ever since last year, we developed a love for coffee. Which turned into an addiction for Leslie. It's only in the morning, but it gets her hyper throughout the whole day. Just my luck.

We grabbed our mochas and started for the door when Leslie stop right in front of me almost causing a collision. Almost. I would not like to have coffee in my hair for school.

"What the fudge Les? Do you WANT a coffee shower or what?" I snapped at her.

She didn't respond. She was just staring at the hat store in front of us. And that's when I saw him.

"JASON?"


	2. JASON?

Hi guys. Thnx so much for the support Ive gotten. This was just a random story that pooped in my head one day and well here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the headaches i put them trough

* * *

"What the fudge Les? Do you WANT a coffee shower or what?" I snapped at her.

She didn't respond. She was just staring at the hat store in front of us. And that's when I saw him

"JASON?" I half shouted at one of the Connect 3 members and one of my friends since last summer

"Mitchie? Oh shit. I mean hi!" he said as he made his way to us. "What are you doing here?"

"Um I go to school here" I pointed to my school "But what are YOU doing here."

"Oh well you know. Stuff. Music stuff. Business. Yup. Nothing out of place you know. You know me. Boring. Bored." he said really fast and nervous like.

"Awesome" I played along with him. Something was up. What it was, that I don't know

"Ahem" Leslie cleared her throat, getting my attention

"Oh right. Jason this is my best friend Leslie. Les this is my friend Jason" I introduced them

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you Leslie." he kissed her hand making her blush like mad. I always knew she love them but HE was the one she had a crush on.

"H-hi" Leslie stuttered, confirming to me the crush thing

"Well Jason, why don't you make yourself useful and give us a ride back to school" I said

"But its right over there" he pointed outside "What do you need me for?"

"Yeeea, but I rather arrive in style. And show you off" I said, nudging him

"Ok sure. Anything for you and the beautiful blushing girl next to you" he said winking at Leslie, earning a gasp from her "Lets go"

"Great. Thank you Jason" I said in a little girl voice, making him roll his eyes at me

"Yea, you rock" Leslie said

As we were walking to the parking lot, I noticed no one was paying much attention to him. I guess it's to early for paparazzi to be awake. They do normally attack when the group is together. I remember one time this year, I went with them to the ice-cream shop around May. Wow, those people are persistent and they take like a million pictures. Oh well. You pay that price when you're a star. Speaking of stars, I wonder where the rest of the guys are. I honestly don't want to think the worst. All that matters is that Jay is taking us to school and everyone will die of envy. Maybe. he-he.

"Hop on in ladies" he held open the door of his 2009 Convertible BMW Series. Those he know i like cherry red cars?

"Sweet" Leslie climbed in to the back seat. "Me like this"

"Nice ride, Jay" I said getting in after Leslie

"Thanks. B-Day present from record company." he said as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Well I like it. Try not to crash this one. Ok?" I said

"Can't guarantee anything Mitchie" he smirked at me "You know how I am"

We were at the entrance at school and I could see everyone staring at us as we drove by. Life is good man.

"Oh Lord, look at Mela's face. Priceless" Leslie laughed

I looked out the window and saw Melanie looking at the car with her 'I-hate-you-because-you-think-your-better-than-me' look. Typical. She was whispering to her friends/clones minions. They looked pathetic, wearing there almost matching sun dresses, and trying to do copy Mela's hair in style and color. Talk about brainless.

"She's kinda cute" Jason said looking her direction

"Dude are you fudging kidding me?" I said, well screamed

"What?" he asked startled

"She's the Diva-devil of high school. She hates everyone and anything that tries to be better than her" Leslie said

"Hmm reminds me of someone" he said smiling at me

"Oh no. She's much much worse. And even worse, she has followers" I said, making a creepy voice "FOLLOWERS!!!"

"Sure she is. Here we are." we stopped "Now get out"

"Ok ok well get out. Thanks a bunch Jay." I said as we got out of the car "See you later"

"You will" he rolled down the window "Bye"

We walked up the path to our great school, Carlen High. I could see people whispering to each other. I bet its because of us. I never knew how good it feels to be watched. Now I know why Melanie loves it and tries to kill anyone who may try to take it away.

Suddenly, Leslie pinched my arm, making me snap out of it and stop walking.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I rubbed my arm "What did I do?"

"Hum, lets see, maybe ignore what I just said" she said pushing me up the stairs

"Sorry. You where saying?"

She looked at me in the 'your hopeless' kind of way I'm so use to now. "I said that isn't weird that Jason was at the mall? Aren't they like on tour now?"

"I think they are. Well I thought they were" I said, opening the double doors for us "Maybe there on a small brake"

She looked at me and then stared at the floor for a moment as we walked along.

"Sure lets go with that. But if they are on a 'small brake'…why is Jason here?" she asked, air quotes included, when we got to our lockers.

That's a good question. Sure he was alone and that itself is weird, but why is he here?. In Sound, California to be more specific. If I was a star and had a chance to take a brake, I would go somewhere else than here. But that's just me. And every weirdo with his story.

"Hum. Not so sure I can answer that. But hey, at least we made Melanie mad early in the morning." I picked my books for my first two periods. "That's officially the highlight of my morning"

"Totally. We rock in my books babe"

The bell rang, meaning the start of homeroom. We got to our room and went to sit down. I scanned the room but didn't see M anywhere so we relaxed. As we waited for our teacher to come in, Melanie walks in the door and was coming up to us with twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber. Ok, that's mean. With Rachel and Emma.

"Torres" she said to me in a sour tone

"Melanie. How are you?" I said her name nicely, not wanting to follow her lead. I really enjoy doing the opposite of what she says and pushing her buttons "What's up?"

"What where you doing with Jason from connect 3?" she crossed her arms, probably thinking it would intimidate me.

"Oh you mean Jay? Nothing really. Just a ride to school. Don't YOUR friends sometimes give you rides to school?" I smiled at her and heard Les giggle behind me

"Yea well, they do." she said

"Well that's all. Are we done here?" Leslie asked maybe feeling a bit to brave

"Excuse you Lesbo, but no one was talking to you! Just a warning Mitchie, this doesn't make you better than me. Just because you rode with Jason means squat to me and your reputation. You'll still be the loser you are and forever will be." she snapped at me like a twig stepped on by an elephant. Man she's mad "Come on girls"

I was about to say something to her when Mr. Melina walked in, apologized for being late and started the class.

* * *

so thats it for now...

hope you liked it and remember to read and review!!

Lots of cookies for you guys!!(If you review that is. ^-^)


	3. Pick One

**Hey guys!! someone asked if Mitchie and Shane where together here**

**so no there not...yet. that's all I'm saying.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these fabulous characters, just my story!!**

**Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur and a bore. It didn't seem like the last day of school at all. It was just like I did everyday. Same routine in a rut. I spent most of the day thinking about the Jason thing and other troubles. Leslie would once in a while bring back the topic and some speculations but we never came to a real reason. Aliens was one of the options, but it was quickly forgotten. Faster than I even thought possible, our last day of school ended. Hello summer baby.

"So, I'm still up for going to your house later right?" Leslie asked as we emptied all our stuff from our lockers

"Yea. We need to plan our future summer babe" I closed my locker for the last time till next year "Lets get out of this place"

We were on our way to my house, randomly singing a Connect 3 song. Ironic much. We could not walk in a strait line because we were so in the moment, dancing and all. So into it that as we got to my porch I did a front flip and landed…on my butt. Leslie was to busy singing that she didn't notice me on the ground and joined me on the ground, landing on top of me. Immediately we started laughing and I could have sworn I heard Jason's laugh. But maybe I'm thinking about him to much.

"Get off of me you weigh a ton girl" I pushed her

"I do not you idiot. Lets go in your house please" she stood and pulled me up

Inside my home, we went strait to my room to get more comfortable.

"Where's your mom?" Les asked, lounging on my floor

"Oh she's catering for a company's very important meeting"

"Lucky people, lucky us" she smiled evilly. This is why she's my bff.

After less than 6 minutes we were absolutely bored to death. I came up with the idea to get in the pool. And she jumped right to it. It is the start of summer after all. Why not start it the right way? I changed into my new one piece pink zebra bathing suit and just for the fun of it, pink high heels. I gave Les my neon green two piece since it looked great with her skin and what the hay? Why not give her some green heels to wear too?

"Should we take some munchies to the pool side?" She asked me. Leave it to her to always think about food

I was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Sure you get them and I'll see who it is ok?" I said receiving a nod from her and watched her run to the kitchen

As I turned to go get the door, I dropped my towel and used my best wannabe model walk thinking it was my mother and she would laugh at me.

"You like?" I said, standing with my butt on one of the door frames and my hand on the other and making a kiss-y face. To my surprise and utter embarrassment, I saw that it was Jason there. Definitely not my mom.

"Yea. Me like a lot." he said looking up and down, making me run behind the door. Its unfair to leave Leslie out of this 'fun'.

"Umm Leslie come in here please" I shouted

"What? Is it my mom? I told her I would be o-Oh my god" she screamed walking backwards, tripping on the towel I dropped on the floor. Oops, my bad

"You girls are a riot" he laughed "Can I come in?"

"Sure come in"

"Here let me help you Leslie" he walked to her "Mitchie's fault right?"

"Mm-hm" was all she could say. Stupid girl blaming me for her clumsiness.

"The point of your visit Jason?" I asked in my mean girl attitude

"What I came here for is to offer you something you cant resist" he said, imitating a game show host

"Ok, what?"

"You have 3 choices. You can chose what's behind the first door, door number uno or door number one" he pointed at my front door three times.

"I'm going to go with my gut." I paused for dramatic effect "I chose the first door"

"Great choice. You just won the worst headache of your life. The worst sore throat for you angelic voice. You won…" he paused for what felt like an hour "I said YOU JUST WON!!!"

"US!!" said, no wait, screamed two voices as my door opened making me jump a foot in the air

"SHANE AND NATE FROM CONNECT 3!!!" Jason also screamed

For a second I was in complete and total shock. It lasted two only seconds till I was screaming and jumping too.

"Guys!!" I squealed and ran to them for a forced group hug

"Ok you can stop now" Nate said really seriously and tried pushing me away but I of course was not having any of that "No seriously stop. I'm claustrophobic"

"Dude have a little fun. Laugh a bit." Shane said letting go of Nate but still squeezing me "You're the only guy who didn't smile on his 3rd birthday. Who didn't jump for joy when he got his first bike. Who didn't go as crazy as we did when our song was number one. Who didn't…"

"OK! I get it. Don't have to exaggerate that much dude. Mitchie has company" Nate pointed at Leslie who smiled a bit. "Hi I'm Nate and that rude one is Shane"

"Yea I know who you are. It's awesome I finally get to meet you" Leslie said really smiling. This may be the best day of her life

"Nice to meet you too. And I'm not rude. I'm just sincere." Shane said as he let go of me and mess-up my hair

"Watch it." I laughed and pushed him playfully. God I missed this boy a lot. "Not that I'm bothered by your visit but what are you doing here?"

"Can't we visit and old friend?" Nate looked at me with sad eyes

"What about the tour? Last time I called you, you were in Spain" I told Shane

"Being on tour gets really tiring. And you miss all your friends. Hey and we need brake's too. And what better way to relax than with you?" Jason spoke at last. I forgot he was here "I think its a perfect way"

"I see you where getting ready for some poolside fun. So, how bout we join you ladies? Shane said, leaning on the sofa next to him

I looked at Leslie right away and she looked at me in a 'why not' way. I can think of some reasons why not. But it is Nate, Jay and Shane. Mom and dad know them pretty well since I talk to them all the time. Well mostly Shane but still, once in awhile they showed up here to visit. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see them back here.

"Sure. But you got a bathing suit?" I asked them

"We have our suitcases in the car. Ill get them" Jason said walking out the front door. His car was in front of my house. I wonder how I missed that car when I looked out my window upstairs. Its just so…there.

"We can't wait to see your parents again" Nate smiled and walked to the sofa and threw himself on it

"When do they get back?" Shane said from the kitchen. I could hear the closing of the fridge and clatter of plates

"Um well mom maybe will be back before 4 o'clock. And dad works till 6." I walked up to Leslie and put my arm on her shoulder and she smiled at me. She looked so cute with my white beach dress.

Leslie was my complete opposite. She had black shoulder length hair with long bangs and she looked almost emo. But that's so not her. She is the happiest most full of energy person I've ever known. I can honestly say that she could be a great model. Only she doesn't think she'll be cut out for it. She's two inches shorter than me. Me on the other hand have never considered myself as a 'hot' girl. I'm 5'2, I have ordinary long light brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. That's about it. Leslie IS the model with her pale skin and her blue eyes cause come on all that and her black hair is total model combination. Tyra Banks would be proud.

"Hello!" Leslie waved her hand in my face. Uh-oh. Spaced out again

"Oh sorry. What?" I asked, feeling myself blush a bit

"I asked if you were going outside or stay indoors." Leslie said pointing outside to my pool where the boys were having some fun. When did the boy get change and dive in without me seeing them? How long was I out for?

"Yea ill be right out. Watch them for me" I said to her as she walked outside.

I went to my room in a flash to check myself in the mirror. My hair was alright and my shorts' zipper wasn't open. I opened my vanity's drawer and pulled out my sun block and got my iPod with its speakers from my night table. Checking I had everything I needed I walked down the stairs and outside. They seemed like they were really enjoying themselves.

In the pool I could see Jason trying to play Marco Polo with Nate but he ignored him. Leslie was lying on the grass, in a pose that would break a model's heart. I swear I saw Nate stare at her for a minute. Ah there he goes again. Hummm. If he's staring now, imagine when she takes off her dress. Evil thought.

"Les, your going to have dress marks if your try to get a tan with it on" I shouted

"Oh thanks" she waved and stood on her knees to take it off

As soon as it was off, Nate looked for a split second and started to play Marco polo with Jason. Nice save dude. Hey where's Shane?

"Hey welcome to our private mini party with Connect 3" Shane said as he ran and jumped into the pool. "Cannonball!"

"Ahh. Shane be careful. I have my iPod here." I screamed at him and remembered I left my towel inside.

"Sorry"

I put everything down and walked inside. I was just about to grab it from the floor when the phone started to ring.

"Torre's residence" I answered

"Hi honey. Just calling to tell you ill be a bit late." my mom said "These people are late"

"Oh ok. Mom, just wanna let you know that the guys are here" I said to her cause I hated keeping secrets from her "You know Shane Jason and Nate"

"Really? So did they tell you?" she sounded exited for some reason

"Tell me what?" I said sitting outside in a sun chair

"Oh that I knew they were coming. They called me"

"No they didn't tell me" I said then I heard I crash over the phone

"OYE!! Pero tienes las manos llenas de mantequilla? That's for now" she screamed at someone "Listen baby I got to go. I love you! Say hi to the boys for me" **||(A/N- That means "Hey! Are your hand covered in butter?" just so you know)||**

"Ok mom. I love you to" I hung up the phone. Every one was looking at me "What?"

"Did she tell you?" Nate asked

"Yea" I said "Why?"

"Aren't you like mega happy?" Shane asked

Humm. I think ill play along with this.

"Yea I'm very exited. So exited I forgot what I was happy about" I lied receiving a look from Leslie. She knows I'm lying but I don't care.

"Well you coming back to Camp Rock thanks to us. And no Connie this time" Jason said to me

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!! No way no way no way!!!

"Oh yea that." I acted all cool

"You just tricked us into telling you right?" Shane asked me. Boy did he know me good

"Yea. And you fell for it." I screamed and ran to Leslie to happy dance "I'm going to Camp Rock. I'm going to Camp Rock. I'm going to Camp Rock."

Leslie was completely still.

"Why aren't you happy dancing with me Lely?" I said all sad.

"Mitchie, I was going to teach you how to ride a horse at my uncle's ranch. But hey your going to Camp Rock. We still have next summer. If your not going back to. But I'm so happy for you. Its wonderful really." She smiled at me

"See this is why you're my best friend till death" I hugged her but it didn't feel right. She was still frozen and when I looked at her, the sparkle in her happy eyes was gone. She was really going to miss me

"Well now that we told you, we better leave so you can pack." Nate got out of the pool and I couldn't help notice Leslie stare. O…k

"When are you guys leaving?" Leslie asked

"Friday. So you have two days. I think that's enough right?" Shane asked me

I was about to say something when I saw Leslie looking at the ground all sad. Never like_ my_ Leslie. Now was a moment I could say that my friend was emo. Omg here it comes. The guilt trip. Oh caramba.

"Well? Is it enough time?" Shane asked again

"Umm you know what guys. I'm not going with you to camp" I finally said


	4. Goodbyes

**Hey people sorry to keep you waiting. **

**I just started vacation and well, fun calls me. Even if i rather be here in my computer.**

**Well enough babbling about my life. On to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fab characters. I just manipulate them in my stories. *evil grin*  
**

* * *

"Well? Is it enough time?" Shane asked again

"Umm guys. I'm not going to camp" I finally said

"WHAT?" Shane said in a mad tone, Nate in a confused tone, Leslie in a hopeful way and Jason in his 'I-just-came-back-from- my-little-world' tone

'Eep! What did I just say? I've got to fix this. Sorry Leslie' i thought

"Guys, I kid" I said, scared of what they could do to me. Maybe they'd tie me up and drag me over there.

They all sighed of relief. Well all except Leslie who's smile turned into a frown in 3 seconds flat.

"If your all done with your little jokes, we have to get going now" Jason said, going all grown-up on me "Come on boys"

"I don't wanna leave" Shane wined then threw himself on the floor and held on to my leg. Drama queen. "I want to stay with Chi"

"Yea and I'm in no hurry." Nate said and he looked quickly at Leslie

"But we got to get to the hotel and Mitchie has to pack" Jason said "Ill see you later Mitchie. Bye Leslie"

"Ok ok. Gosh. Bye Mitchie. Bye Leslie" Nate said to me and kissed Leslie's hand. Such a gentleman

"Aw man. Alright Ill see you later Chi" Shane kissed my cheek "Later Leslie"

"Bye guys" I waved "Love you"

Soon enough they were out the door. I was left with Leslie and this awkward silence around us. What should I do? What should I say to her? Ive never felt like this around her.

"Well um I better get going. Mom may call soon" she said sadly, breaking the silence "And you have to start packing. I'll call you later ok?"

"Um ok sure Bye" I said as she went upstairs for her stuff and left.

Her phone call never came. As I was lying in bed, ready to sleep, I just couldn't close my eyes. I had so much in my head it was killing me. My friendship since 1st grade with Leslie and how our summer plans got ruined by this surprise. The great opportunities that is going to Camp Rock and all the friends I made there. What to do? Should I stay or go? I mean I love Leslie but in camp I feel like I belong and that I'm someone. I do what I dream of doing. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned off the light and forced myself to sleep.

Next morning I woke up, ate quickly and went my roof. It was my special spot for thinking. And boy did i have to do a lot of that I was up here for like maybe an hour till I heard my mom screaming my name.

"What?" I screamed back, not really wanting to know what she wanted

"Your cell phone" she was by the pool now "Its been ringing nonstop"

"Be right down" I ran to the ladder and practically jumped to the bottom where she handed me my phone

"Hello" I said

"Hey Mitchie" I heard a familiar voice

"Caitlin?" I asked shocked

"Yup, the one and only" she said "I hear your coming back this year"

"Yea. But when did you find out?" I wondered. Gossip didn't travel THAT fast

"Oh, last year" she said. I could hear her laughing.

"Ha-ha. Well yea I'm going back" I laughed along with her.

"Great. Just remember your song book and guitar" she said kinda fast. "We need to work together again"

"Ok. Will do. Talk to you later Cate." I said

"Bye Mitch." she hanged up.

I spent the rest of the day packing and waiting for Leslie to call me. It never happened. Again. This is so annoying and it's driving me mad. One day till I leave and she decides to be mad at me now and not call me. At dinner I asked my parents for advice on what to do. They were no help at all. They just told me to go with my heart and if Leslie was really my friend, that she would respect my decision and let me follow my dream. That night I didn't have to try to go to sleep. I was exhausted from all the thinking and the packing I did during the day.

On the day of my departure, I woke up extra early. I checked if I had everything and put my best clothes on. Down the stairs I went with my three suitcases and my guitar case for breakfast and to wait for the boys to come and get me.

"Morning." mom said to me "Did Leslie ever call yesterday?"

"No" I said, mouth full of waffles. Messy me.

"You should give her a chance to get over it" dad said from behind his newspaper. "She is upset"

"Yes Mitchie. Give her some time. I sure that you guys will make up sooner that you think" she said to me.

"I sure hope so mom" I slouched in the chair.

"Did I give you enough money baby?" dad asked me, this time at my face

"Yea daddy. Thanks"

"Now Mitchie, I'm not going this year but you are because I trust you and of course I already know the camp. But I will remind you that you should behave" she said hugging me a bit "Brown has my number"

"Lucky me" I teased her.

I heard a car door close and suddenly my heart started racing like mad. I still cant believe I'm going back. With the guys I love so much. They rang the doorbell and mom was over there before I could even blink.

"Hello boys" mom hugged them

"Good morning Mrs. Torres" they said in unison. Did they rehearse that?

"Boys, you know you can call me Connie. Do you guys want some breakfast?" she politely asked them

"Yes please" Shane said, quickly going to the kitchen and standing next to my dad "Good morning Mr. Torres"

"Hello Shane" my dad smiled at Shane, giving him a plate of waffles. I love how everyone loves him. It makes our friendship much better. "Here you go"

"Thank you. Jason didn't let us eat before we left" he said with his mouth full. Now I know where I learned my manners from. "He's sooooo bossy"

"Hey. You take forever to get ready. Its either you get ready faster or get up earlier" Jason sat next to me and started eating too.

"I swear, sometimes you act like such a girl" Nate said, making me throw a piece of strawberry at him "Hey! Sorry"

"When are you leaving?" mom asked while pouring some orange juice.

"As soon as Mitchie is ready" Jason said bringing his plate to the sink and washing it. Fast eater and washes the dishes. Lovely husband material. "I wanna take it easy on the road. I may have a hot car but I'm not a crazy driver"

"Good to know" dad said to him. Overprotective person

"Well, while you guys eat I'll go put my stuff in your car" I stood and try to grab all my stuff.

"Ill help you with those" Shane said and ran to my side. Such a gentleman when he wants to.

I grabbed my guitar and one bag and walked out the door while he grabbed the rest. I felt watched all the way. Paranoid much. I threw my purse in the back seat and guitar in the trunk, next to 3 other guitars. Ah we the musicians. Shane looked at me and smiled. I smiled back while he closed the trunk and the back door.

"Thoughts about today" Shane said to me when we started to get to my door "Well future thoughts"

"That it will get better" I opened the door to find mom, dad and Nate laughing at Jason, who had a oops-but-its-true look on his face

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked standing by mom

"Well Jason was telling us about this morning." dad responded, wiping a tear of his face

"Oh no" Shane covered his face

"Oh yes, Shaney" Nate mocked

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Ill tell you later Mitch. But right now we've got to hit the road" Jason responded and looked at my parents "Thank you for breakfast"

"You're very welcome Jason" mom smiled "Take care of Mitchie for us ok?"

"Of course! Ill protect her like a bodyguard. Only I'll be a nicer one. Who gives hugs" Shane hugged me

"Yea Mrs. T. We'll take good care of her and Brown will make sure of that" Nate assured my dad who seemed a little tense

"That's great to know boys" dad nodded. They were in. "Take care of my little princess"

"Ugh DAD!!" I groaned. I hated that pet name

"Bye Mr. & Mrs. Torres" they all said together again. Suck up.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad" I walked over and kissed them. Mom gave me a big hug and dad gave me a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Mitch. Ill miss you and your loud music" dad said

"Bye honey. Remember, if you need anything like a listening ear, just call ok?" mom said to me and I nodded. I would miss her.

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted and Jason honked

"I better go before they have a spasm attack" I ran to the door and waved

I got to the car where the door was opened already for me to jump in. I looked a Jason and he smiled at me. So he wasn't pissed so that was good. I closed the door and waved one last goodbye to my parents and we were off.

"Here we go huh?" Nate said after we got on the freeway

"Camp Rock, here we come" Jason laughed

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**Tell me what you think bout it and click that fab button. U know the one that says Add To Fave!!**

**Thnx for reading and I will post more as soon as i get some positive feed back!**

**x0x0x0 Valerie Randivity  
**


	5. Nightmares are good welcomings

**Hello my readers, new and old!!!**

**Sorry if i kept you waiting so long. I just wanted to check some stuff before i updated. I dont want to disappoint my new fans.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CR... just this storry**

**ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

"Camp Rock, here we come" Jason laughed and put some tunes on

I checked my watch and it was 8 o'clock. How early did I wake up? I looked at my shoes and saw them sparkle in the morning sun. I'm glad I picked out these green Capri pants and white tank top cause today was a hot day. I looked to my left to see Shane staring at me. He seemed spaced out but when I looked him in the eyes he blushed, smiled and turned away. I couldn't help but yawn. I woke up TO early I guess. I think he noticed this because he pulled me so I was on his shoulder, very comfortable. I looked up and he smile down at me. Next thing I know, I'm of to la la land.

"_You're the worst!" a voice screamed at me_

"_I am not. don't be this way" I screamed at the air, looking for that person_

"_How could you? Don't you think of others? Of me?" it said again. It was Leslie. "Is it only you and your music in the world?"_

"_No that's not it" I said to her, now she was right in front of me "Its not that at all"_

"_Sure yea. Whatever. Have fun with your guys. Who needs you anyway" and she walked away_

_I tried to run after her but couldn't move. I was sobbing and shaking but immobilized. Suddenly I felt like some one was shaking me_

"_Mitchie" said a voice_

"_Leslie?" _

"_Mitchie wake up"_

I opened my eyes a soon as that was said. I was sweating and my face was wet with tears. Somehow I got to Shane's lap that was also covered with tears. We was looking down at me with the cutest most worried eyes ever.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, wiping some sweat away from my face

"Yea I'm fine" I said drying my face from those embarrassing tears "How long was I asleep for?"

"Well its 8:30" Jason said

"Ugh" I groaned "that was short"

"Yea. What were you dreaming about anyway" Nate turned and asked me "You were crying and we were afraid to wake you up"

"Oh its no big deal really" I assured him

"You were saying 'Leslie no' a lot" Shane rubbed my hair "You sure your ok?"

"Yea it was just a bad dream. I'm ok. I promise!" I said turning my head around to look forward and closed my eyes

I think they thought I was asleep cause I heard them talking. About me

"What do you think was going on her little mind?" Jason asked

"You're the one to talk about little mind's" Nate joked at him.

"Maybe she had problems with that girl" Shane said. No shit Shane.

"Obviously man." Nate said kind of mad. "And her name is Leslie"

"Sorry man don't get all defensive on my butt." Shane said moving a bit almost making me slip

"Yea looks like Nate's got a crushy!!! Awws so cute" Jason sang

"Finally. I was beginning to worry about you" Shane laughed

"Shut up. I don not like her at all! So come off it" he said sternly "You like someone too"

"I do not. Be quiet" Shane half shouted

"Ok then. Just drop it then man" Nate said

"Fine" Shane sighed

They all stopped talking after that. Wow I guess Nate gives the orders around here then. All this talking about me and her made me emo. Ok no but still. Why did she abandon me? WHY? But hey, its summer and Camp Rock awaits me. So I have to forget about her for now. I have other friends there so I know they'll make me feel better. Two whole months of sun, fun, music, and Shane. Wait! What am I saying? I meant the whole gang. Lets hope I don't mess up another friendship.

"Guys we're getting close" Jason told them, well us.

"Great" Shane said "Wake up Mitchie"

"Huh?" I said in a fake sleepy tone

"We're almost at camp" Shane messed with my hair

"Oh great. Awesome" I lifted myself from his lap. I grabbed my purse from the floor and pulled out my cell phone. No missed call. Joy. No Mitchie just forget it. Fun now worry later. Yea that's the plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Camp Rock!" Jason said

Looking outside I saw the camp entrance and it was as I remembered. The arch with the name and all the beautiful trees around them.

"Home sweet home huh guys?" Nate smiled at us

"Totally" we all said

As I looked at the camp, beautiful memories overloaded my head; producing songs with Caitlyn, all the Jams, canoe rides with Shane and my final performance at the Final Jam. All of a sudden I saw a head with curly caramel brown hair running towards me I looked in amazement OMG THAT'S….

"CAITLYN OMG" I screamed

"Mitchie!!!!!" she screamed back

"Jason" Jason screamed

"Idiot" Me and Caitlyn screamed at the same time

"HI OMG YOU'RE BACK! Wait till I tell Ella! Wait a sec." Caitlyn said.

Then she fished a sidekick out of her pocket ,dialed a number super fast, put in speaker, it rang 5 times then a musical voice answered "Aloha, Ella here "

"Hello Ella you won't believe it Mitchie's back" Caitlyn screamed over the phone

"NO FACKING WAY" Ella screamed

"Yes way" Caitlyn screamed

"Oh My God. Ill be there faster than you can say ; 23 monkeys jumping eating 567 bananas ,watching the Kardashians while killing Camilla Bell"

"Okay I bet you can't get here faster than I can say that bet you 200 bucks!" Caitlyn said

"Okay" Ella responded

Caitlyn hanged up the phone and then turned to us "Hi Shane. Hi Jason. Hey Nate"

"Hey Caitlyn" the boys responded in a perfect symphony

"23 monkeys jumping eating 567 bananas -" Caitlyn didn't get to finish because Ella was at her side in an instant

"Ha, Ha ,Ha… Wait for it …. HA!!" Ella said while she happy danced

I couldn't help but to smile. I missed my friends so much and now ill be staying with them for 2 months. Awesome! I pulled them both into a hug and I smelled the familiar sent of blueberry's on Caitlyn and Ella's Channel No. 05.

"I missed you guys so much" I said a little bit muffled because I didn't want to stop the hug

"Well we're here now so…let…go…please" Ella pleaded

"Yea. Sorry" I giggled and let go of them both with a smile on my face

"Lets get you to our cabin" Ella told me and grabbed one of my suitcases

"Our cabin?" I asked wondering who she was referring to. I grabbed my other suitcase and guitar

"Hers and mine" Caitlyn said and grabbed the last one and started walking so I followed

"Whoa what? What happened to Tess? And Peggy?" Jason asked amazed catching up to us

"Peggy decide to take a break from Camp Rock and stayed home working on her music" Ella said to us in a sad way

We all walked quietly for a while.

"And what about Tess?" Nate asked

"Well last I heard, she went on tour with her mom. Guess she's to big for this place now" Caitlyn said when we got to the door of the cabin. Cabin Sync "Not that we'll miss her though"

"She was ok" Ella dropped my stuff at the door "Mean but ok"

"Sure she was. That's your bed Mitch." Caitlyn pointed at the empty bed with pink sheets. Cute. I put my luggage next to it and my guitar on the bed "We have an extra one. Who knows if we get another girl"

"Pray for her not to be like Tess" Shane joked

Then I heard the familiar melody over the loudspeakers. That only means one thing. Well many things but right now it meant a Camp Rock assembly.

"Finally. It looks like we they were waiting for you guys to arrive" Ella said to the guys "You are sooooo important"

"Shut up. Lets go before someone has a hissy fit" Jason said and nodded at Ella who looked at him with a sour look

We all headed out to see what speech Brown had in store for us today. He was famous for his talks and Dee was famous for her peppiness. And boy those she have some.

"Well 'bout time you boys got here" said a familiar British voice I came to love two summers ago "We don't have all day"

"Hello to you too uncle Brown" Shane said sarcastically

"Sorry for that. Hello fellows. Mitchie. How are you today?" he hugged me and smelled like… forest. What's with me and my smelling issues? "Glad you decided to come after all"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world" I smiled back at him

"Well, lets get this started shall we?" he walked away

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called to me and waved me over. She had found the perfect sitting spot. When did she walk away?

I rushed over to her side where we could see the stage. Next to me was Shane then Nate, Jason and last Ella. We waited for someone to get up there. I wonder what Leslie is doing right now? Was she hanging out with Tyler? They did say they wanted beach time this summer. Or was she just doing nothing at her house? Oh, finally, Dee walked well danced up to the stage. Everyone erupted in cheers. Including us.

"Hello hello campers" she said to the crowd making them stop. "Some of you may know me but for those who don't I'm Dee La Duke and I'm a counselor and musical director here at Camp Rock"

We all cheered again

"This year is no different than the last. You will find your voice and music style and also have plenty of fun. We'll have all sorts of jams and of course everyone's favorite; the Final Jam!" she jumped at her words "That said everyone give a loud welcome to your camp director, Brown Cesario"

"Hello everyone! Big thanks to Dee. Where would this camp be without her pep? I want to say welcome back to all those familiar faces out there and for those who are new, good luck" he said with a serious face and everyone froze "Alright enough jokes. I officially welcome you all. For these two months of skill learning and improving, you are Camp Rockers!"

In the middle of all the applauds and whistling from us, Barron and Sander jumped on stage and started singing this crazy rap.

"Hey hey lay it down now

Hey hey turn it up yo

If you got talent, you sing or dance

Wanna show it off well here's your chance

Who cares bout the bling?

Who cares bout you friend choice?

Here what matters

Is the power of your voice

So let me and San be the first to say

Welcome to CR and lets rock away!"

"Alright boys" Brown said as they did some finishing moves and jumped from the stage. "See, this is what we're here for. So go on scatter and find your cabins. Again welcome"

All I could do was laugh along with my friends since this was a déjà vu moment completely. I was about to say some random comment when my back pocket vibrated. I pulled out my pink sidekick to see what it was. _1 New Message: Lely. _Oh boy. I must have gasped out loud cause everyone looked at me.

"What?" Caitlyn asked with a worried look

"Nothing" I said and walked apart from the crowd to read

_Hey its Tyler. _I sighed, feeling a mix of relief and disappointment. _My cel at home. Y didn't u tell me u were leaving?_

Oops. How could I not told him? He's also my bff since forever. How do I manage to ruin every friendship?

_It was a surprise to me 2. Sorry I didn't call. U know I would have. Still love you the same. _I typed quickly just as the guys came walking towards me.

"You sure your ok lady?" Ella tilted her head in question

"Sure I'm fine. Promise." I assured them with my award winning smile.

"Ok whatever you say" Nate said "Why don't we all walk around here for a while before lunch"

"That's an awesome idea" Caitlyn said jumping a bit

"O…k. So lets go" Shane said extending his arm to me. I quickly linked mine with his and started our journey around camp

An hour later we were all on the grass in front of the lake, laughing at everyone's story on what they did over the year.

"and that's why I will NEVER eat another carrot again" Ella said to us as we rolled around laughing

"Oh dear. My ribs" Jason gasped for air

"Its not that funny, bird brain" Ella thumped the back of his head, making us burst out in laughter again

"Its bird HOUSE brain thank you" he rubbed the back of his head

"Some things never change huh?" Cate said, resting her head on her knee. She looked so model now.

"I guess not so much" Nate laughed and stayed looking at her for a minute. She noticed and blushed

"Testing testing. One two three." we heard Brown over the loudspeakers "Ok you all hear me. Well its lunch time. Hope you all welcome our new chef"

"Hope its good" Ella sighed as she stood up "Wont be as good as last year though"

"For sure" Shane smiled at me

"You guys are such suck up" I shouted as I walked to the Mess Hall.

Lunch was pretty normal. We studied all the new people eating lunch. They honestly looked scared. Jason kept making jokes and we all laughed with him. Nate on the other hand seemed like he was ticked off by this. I can understand him. I wouldn't be able to handle Jason and his foolishness all the time. Time passed fast and when we noticed, our plates were empty and we were full. Jason being the nice guy he is, offered to take our dishes away.

"It was…ok I guess." Ella the food critic said as we went out to go to our old spot by the lake "Mrs. T was much better."

We sat there for a while, still sharing stories and remembering last year. We only noticed how late it was when the outside lights around us turned on. When had the sun set and where did the time go?

"I guess we better get to our cabin before it gets darker" Jason suggested as Nate stood next to him

"Yea. See you later boys. Come on girls" Ella said and Cate walked with her

Suddenly Caitlyn turned around "You coming Mitch?"

"Oh ill be there soon. You go ahead. Don't lock me out ok" I warned them with menacing look included

"Yea sure. Bye Shane" they said over there shoulders

Just now I noticed that Shane was the only one with me. Oh well as long as I wasn't alone. But who better to be with than Shane?

"One last walk?" he asked with a smile on his face and that twinkle in his eyes that he got back last summer. Did he know I much I adored him? In a friendly way.

"Sure why not" I grabbed him by the arm and walked to the dock on the lake. I picked a random spot and sat by the edge, looking up to see a full moon. Where have I seen this before?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... cliff hanger? Did anyone have a dejavu moment like Mitchie always has?  
**

** well i did leave some in another chapter**

**so did you like or hate?? Read and review people!!**

**This may have been the longest one by far right?**

**Well as always read, review, add, love!!**

**THNX and cookie kisses Valerie  
**


	6. Uncle

**Hey guys! How long did i take. not to long i think right. **

**LOL someone told me the Camilla thing was unexpected. My cousins idea. We were watching 10,000 b.c and she had my Laptop and just wrote that. Crazy kid but i liked it. i apologize if offended. if not then LOL**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

I grabbed him by the arm and walked to the dock on the lake. I picked a random spot and sat by the edge, looking up to see a full moon. Where have I seen this before?

"What you thinking about?" Shane sat next to me

"I don't know. Maybe about my future here? What I'm going to do next? And if I'll still have a best friend when I get back home"

"I'm thinking things got bad with Leslie huh?" he pulled my head to his shoulder. "after we left. Right?"

"Yea. That was the last time I heard from her." I sighed

"Oh well. You'll still have me if she doesn't come around" he squeezed my hand. Since when were we holding hands? Still being like this made my feel better.

"Yea. You're the greatest best friend a girl can dream of having." I giggled "And your famous. That's a sure plus"

He gasped dramatically "And here I was thinking you liked me for me"

"Shut up" I hit him lightly

"We better head back. People might get the wrong idea" he said pulling me up with him

"Why would they? You are my best friend" I walked ahead, going on an invisible line "They should mind there own business"

I stopped and looked behind me. He just stood there looking at moon in the water. Great time to space out Shane

"Gray!" I shouted as he jumped back into reality

"Sorry" he blushed. Oh lord. Did he just blush?

"What did I just see? THE Shane Gray…blushing?" I teased him

"No I did not" he pouted crossing his arms "Must be this damn moon"

"Oh no Shane. I'm no Ella. I saw that blush. As pink as a baby's buttocks." I laughed at him

"Ok that's it" he ran towards me

"Shit" I ran away as fast as my girly legs would let me. I knew I should have done something useful in PE. Damn my laziness.

"Gotcha" Shane said in victory as he pretty much tackled me to the ground

"SHANE!" I half screamed though it came out as a squeal. "That hurt you idiot"

"Really? I'm so sorry" he stood up on his knees and offered his hand to me and I took it

"Yea me too" I said and pushed him to the ground, pining him down

"Hey!" he cried

"Sorry your such a sucker" I laughed at him, as he looked even redder than before. Perfect time to take advantage of him.

"Why do you have that evil grin on your face?" Shane asked, looking like he was about to poop himself

"No reason" a said and put my hands up in the air, wiggling my fingers

"Oh no. DON'T" he shouted but it was to late

This was to good to be true. Here is Shane Gray, pop star singing sensation, pined down on the grass, being tickled to death by his best friend. And the cherry on top, he blushed. Twice. Doesn't get any better than this.

"Uncle." he said to me in gasps "UNCLE"

"Very good Shane. That's me" a voiced said behind me, making me stop what I was doing immediately. Oh shit.

"Hi Brown" Shane said calmly from the ground, still trying to catch his breath "What's up?"

"Well first of all you two should get off the grass" he told us as I stood up, pulling a giggling Shane with me "Second you should get to your cabins. Lessons don't start till Monday next week but that don't mean you get to be up so late"

"Yes Brown" we both said

"Ok. Off to it then. Good night" he walked away in the direction to his cabin

"You almost got us in trouble" Shane whispered to me as we walked to my cabin

"Me? Who tackled me?" I whispered back not wanting to wake anybody

He picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby tree. "Who teased me?"

"What? I just pointed out that you were blushing. that's all." I smiled at him earning a dirty look from him "No harm done"

We got to my cabin and just sat on the stairs.

"So I guess now is the right time to ask" he kicked the ground "Thoughts about today?"

Again with this? I thought for a second about everything. I turned to him with a big smile on my face "That it'll only get better"

I woke up Monday morning with the memories of the past two days. I could tell this would be a great summer. And it was just beginning. As I sat up I smiled when I notice that I was the first one up. Since last summer, the cabins had been remodeled a bit. They now all had a bathroom in them, which was actually very good. You just had to make sure that you kept all your things together. Specially if your girls. But we 3 had no problem at all. I took out some shorts that had a cute tie-dye effect and a green shirt. I wanted a quick shower before lessons.

"Mitchie? You up already?" a sleepy Ella asked

"Yes Ely. We do have lessons today" said from the bathroom as I brushed my hair into a ponytail

"Oh right" she was next to me with her eyes half closed and clothes in her hand "Forgot"

"Is Caitlyn up yet?" I asked her.

"Yea" she said from inside the shower. I guess she was taking off her clothes. "She's looking for what to wear"

"Ok thanks" I walked out as she turned the water on.

"Good Morning Mitchie" Caitlyn smiled at me. Weird

"Hey" I said to her as I pulled my black side bag from my suitcase. It was my favorite. Besides the fact that Shane gave it to me, it also had white musical notes and the letter M engraved in diamonds. I just tell everyone they're rhinestones.

"Ella in there?" she asked putting her laptop in the case and some stuff in her backpack

"Yea she is. It might take awhile" I joked, putting my music book, a pen, a regular notebook and some guitar picks in my bag. You never know when you need some. I also put my camera and cell in there.

"Well I'm wide awake" Ella said as she jumped out of the bathroom "You ready yet?"

"NO!" Caitlyn said as she slammed the door

"Wow. Moody" Ella said, making the 'o' sound more like a cow

"Well you kind of did hog the bathroom" I told her as she threw random things into her huge purse. Guess that's her bag.

"You should go to breakfast. Ill wait for her" she offered to me "Hopefully I get there too"

"Ok" I replied, swinging my bag on and walking out to the mess hall. Boy am I hungry

"Hey" I heard a voice call to me "Over here"

I looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and saw a girl coming to me. She had dirty blonde hair in pigtails and a cute blue sun dress.

"Your Mitchie right?" she asked me and I nodded "Hi I'm Rachel"

"Hey" I smiled "What's up?"

"Oh noting. I just wanted to introduce myself. You're pretty famous here around here" she looked a bit nervous.

"Oh really? Well that's a new one for me" I giggled

"Yea. You're the girl who changed bad boy Shane." she looked over my shoulder "And his best friend"

"Right. But he changed himself. I only helped a bit" I blushed

"Whatever you say. I better go. My friends are waiting in there" she walked away to the mess hall "and yours are waiting too. Later"

"Bye" I turned and saw the guys outside, laughing. It almost didn't look real. I felt like I was in a movie.

"Mitchie!" I heard Ella from behind me "You still here?"

"Yea. Some girl came up to talk to me" I said as she reached my side

"Let's go eat!!" Caitlyn stomped by us

"My fault I guess" Ella shrugged and jogged behind her

I got to the stairs to have Jason jump in front of me "Bout time. You guys take forever"

"Hey we didn't tell you to wait for us for breakfast" I snapped at him "You chose your own fate"

"Wait, so you mean you didn't tell Jason to wait for you?" Nate said, looking like he was about to knock Jason out for good

"Well. Maybe she told me to wait or maybe not." Jason said at him

"Its ok. He was just being the gentleman he is. Come on Jason let's go" Caitlyn said, finishing with her sticking out her tongue at Nate and pulling Jason away

"Owned" Shane laughed as Nate walk behind them into the hall

"Shhh. Let him be" I pinched his arm

"Ouch. Sorry. Its just to priceless" he opened the door for me "After you"

"Why thank you" Ella crossed my way and went in before me

Shane rolled his eyes and sighed "Now, after you"

"Sure" I laughed

A few minutes later, we walked out of breakfast with the list of our lessons in hand. I had most of the lessons I had last year. Guess you don't have to learn different stuff to rock.

"This is so much better" Shane sighed as he read his paper

"What?" I asked him, trying to read over his shoulder

"Oh no. just wait and you'll see" he grinned and walked over to Jason who was discussing his classes with Nate and Ella

"Hum, suspicious. Anyway, did you get dance class?" Caitlyn asked me

"Umm, yup" I said looking at all the other ones. "I have Advance Guitar, Dance, and Advance Singing 202"

"202? Is that like more advance than 101 or something?" she pondered "Well I got Dance, Musical Composition and Production Management."

"Wow is that a new one?" I asked

"Yupers. Oh I have Advance Singing with you to." she waved her paper in my face.

"My other class is Stage Presentation" I raised my eyebrow as I read it "I guess that will help me to move better on stage or something"

She took my paper and examined it for a second "Yea I bet it does. We have dance now."

"We do? Ugh let's go then" I pulled her towards the dance hall

"What about Ella?" she asked as we stood for a second

"Ella!" I shouted at her, making her and the guys jump and look my way "You got dance now?"

She nodded quickly with eyes wide open, still in shock

"Then move it or well be late" Cate said

She nodded and turned to the guys and said goodbye. She ran to us as fast as she could and then we kept on walking

"What classes do you have?"

"Um normal dance, hip hop, advance singing, wardrobe managing and stage management" she told us with a smile on her face. Who knew Ella loved to manage anything? She does love clothes. Expect the unexpected I guess.

----____________________________________________----------------------------------_________________________________________________----

The rest of the day went on very boring. You just got into the room and said you name and that's it for today. In dance, our teacher was Karen, she was just a few years older than us. Advance Singing was taught by Brown again this year, not that we minded. I didn't get to have my stage class since the teacher hasn't been chosen yet. And now I was heading to my cabin to get my guitar for the last class.

"Mitchie" Jason said when I stepped outside with everything I needed. He was sitting on the steps

"Hey Jay. What's up?" I said fast. I didn't want to be late and piss off my new instructor.

"I just wanted to say that if you see Shane, tell him me and Nate will be back later." he stood "We went to buy that thing. He knows"

"Ok bye" I ran to the next class.

I wonder what _thing_ he was talking about. I will never understand these boys. Especially Jason. I got there just to find the new people I met and no adult. Shocker. Its been all day like this so why not end it the same way. Yay me. I started tuning my guitar when I heard a few girls giggle and gasp. I kept on doing my thing cause girls will be girls, until I heard someone talk to me.

"I would suggest that you pay attention, miss Torres" he said to me making me look up, to see the smile I know that lights up any room. Shane.

* * *

**There we have it. Hope it was good enough and i have still not let you down**

**Read, Review, Have a cookie THNX**

**Kisses3**

**Valerie  
**


	7. Family Time

**Sorry i too so long. Hope its for your liking!!  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**"Fastest two hours of my life" he complained to me as we packed up our things. I was the only one there with him, since we where going to eat together, as always. So I helped him.

He paused for a moment and his face went into thought mode , "Well if you don't count the concerts that is" he smiled

"I guess you enjoyed this" I smiled "Time flies when your enjoying yourself."

"I was honestly. Come on, I wanna eat" he opened the door for me "Teaching makes me hungry"

I laughed at his excuse for being hungry. He always was. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Jason and Nate went out to buy the 'thing'. He said you know what it is"

He looked at me like I was crazy, his eyebrows so far up they disappeared into his hair "The thing?"

"I don't know either" I shrugged. "Jason"

I could smell the food as we got closer. Mmm spaghetti. i wonder with what

"Oh!" Shane said so loud that it made me jump. Leave it to him to be randomly shouting next to me

"What?"

"The Thing" he threw his hands in the air

"Wow. And you say he's slow" I giggled and went to our table where everyone was there. Well except Jason and Nate

"Hey guys" I smiled and sat next to Ella "Guess who's teaching my guitar class"

"Who?" Ella leaned on the table to get a better view of me

"Me of course" Shane proudly said as he set a plate in front of me and sat next to Caitlyn

"Awesomeness" Ella said clapping "Guess who teaches Cate's musical composition"

"Ella don't you dare" she tried to cover her mouth but Ella snaked away

She looked at her plate before blurting out "Nate!" then she ran before Caitlyn even had the chance to stand up

"Ugh. Yea he does" she blushed a new shade of pink "No biggie"

I opened my eyes maybe as wide as plates "Way biggie! Is someone on a crush?" I leaned to her face

She frowned at me and stood with her and Ella's plate in hand "Not now Mitch."

I watched her walk away "Um ok later then" I called after her, frown on my face

Shane just then laughed and that's when it clicked. Duh! Shane is Nate's best friend. Of course she can't talk about it, not in front of him anyway. He is not the best secret keeper.

"Love" he sighed and smiled at me "Its just works in weird ways"

I threw him a dirty look "I know him and trust me, she is not in love Shane. Please"

"Sorry miss" he used a southern accent which of course made me smile "Made you do that"

"Yea and this too" I ruffled his hair the way I know he hates

"AHHH!" he squealed, like one of his fans "MY HAIR MITCHIE!"

With a content smile and my plate in hand, I walked away from a frustrated Shane trying to fix his hair. He could act like such a girl sometimes. I put them in the dirty pile and jogged to the exit. I guess I should have used the walk don't run rule, cause just as I got there, the door opened and I went strait for it. Well my face did, making me land on the floor.

"Oh god. I'm sorry" I heard Jason's voice say. Figures.

"It's ok Jay." I grabbed his hand "It was me"

He looked worried at me "No no no. it was all me sorry! I was coming to see you two and I was running so…"

"Jason she said it was fine. Calm down" Nate shook him by the shoulders. "Breathe man"

Jason took the deepest breath ever taken by man and sighed "I'm good. Oh look spaghetti"

Nate looked from me to him and laughed. "He's special, no?"

"Ugh very" I said holding my forehead "I'll see you later"

Walking out, I burst out laughing. I guess i did pretty loudly, everyone looked at me and I just shrugged. Jason is priceless without a doubt. I think I'll go down to the lake for a while. Or until my head decides to stop throbbing. I sat at our spot next to the tree and lied there for a long time, that is until my butt started singing 'Up in my Bubble'. Text time for me. Hum from Caitlyn.

_Mitch, need you at the cabin. Got something for you. Thnx :D Love Cate xo  
_

Yay. Wonder what it could be? You could never be sure what to expect with my friends. I grabbed my bag and guitar case and rushed to my cabin. On my way I saw a pretty birdie. Blue bird maybe? Omg Jason would be proud of me right now. Speaking of Jason, I saw him. He was sitting outside with everybody else. Him, Nate and Ella on the swinging chair and Shane on the steps with Caitlyn, laughing at probably something Jason said . Haha, Family reunion. And i love this family

"What's up with the txt Cate?" I sat on the steps also "You guys seem fine"

"Just thought you wanted to spend some time with your friends" she said to me with a cute non Caitlyn smile. "Is that a crime?"

"Can't you just relax with us?" Nate asked me "We wont bite"

"Sure why not?" I said "Nothing else to do"

"Great! Now put that guitar in there and bring me my camera" Ella ordered me "Please

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I passed the chair where she was. She beamed a cute smile at me while I frowned, sticking out my tongue like such a 4 year old. I opened the door and went and put my guitar on my bed. What are a bunch of pillows doing on the floor. Ugh, why do this Ella. Oh that reminds me, her camera. I walked to her night table, when I heard a noise from behind the spare bed. I creped closer to it, hoping it was a cat or something cute and not skunk related.

"BOO" a girl said as she popped out from the other side of the bed, making me gasp and fall backwards in the pile of pillows. So that's what they were for.

* * *

**-sigh- cliff hangers, how i love thee. Short but satisfying. I think. XD  
**

**read review and love **

**Love always,**

**Valerie  
**


	8. OMG! YOUR HERE!

**Hihi guys!! I think its time to thank some people who review... if you want your name her well, u know what to do!!**

**Thnx to all who added me as there fave story and have me on alert!**

**winx rocks- been there from the beginning! love 2 u!**

**alwaysuptonogood- from one writer to another, thnx! love your work and we should keep writing!**

**well enough of that, on with show! Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

"BOO" a girl said as she popped out from the other side of the bed, making me gasp and fall backwards in the pile of pillows. So that's what they were for.

It took me a few moment to realize who it was. The black pigtails, the blue eyes, the smile full of energy only one person I know has…

"Leslie?!" I screamed and she ran to me and we did our happy dance. Oh yea its happy dance time

"I know right?" she said to me when we stopped jumping "I'm so sorry for not calling you. Ever. I'm sorry, honest to blog"

"You should be! I was so scared that you hated me" I did my best fake sob and covered my face. Drama queen moment

"She was really broken up" Nate came in with his hand on his heart, followed by Jason right behind him

"Yea, but we were there to put her back together" Jason said, fixing a little puzzle in the air

"Ugh, you such an overpaid overacting puff up soap opera actress" she said, arms on her side

I took my face out of my hands, "True to that babe" I laughed as I tackled her to the bed "OMG! I can't belive your really here"

"Welcome to Camp Rock Les" Shane pulled her from my clutches and embraced her in a hug.

"Um thanks" she said. That's what I think she said but she was being squished by Shane, she sounded muffled up by his chest

The girls walked in. Now it was a good moment "Good thing I texted you right?" Caitlyn smiled and poked my sides

I didn't say a thing. My smile said everything. Why am I so lucky to have such amazing friends? But I cant help but wonder…how did she get here? We're like a jillion miles away from home. Unless…

"Who's idea was it?" I asked to the room. Silence overcame them. I looked at the girls and the shook there heads. Ok not them. I looked at the boy band and they were all looking elsewhere. Up down and to the side. Bingo.

"Guys" I started and the looked at me as if to say 'don't kill me'. I laughed and went strait to them and pulled them for a group hug. They hugged back and I whispered "Thanks"

"Anything for you Mitch" Shane kissed my head

"Enough sweetness. Its late and I'm tired from all my dancing. I do take two stupid classes. FYI" Ella complained to us as she walked into the bathroom. "When I get out of here, all you guys better be gone"

"Don't worry. She takes a long time to shower" Caitlyn assured them "But it is late and lessons do suck. So yea."

"Yea we get it. Goodnight girls" Nate walked to the door and waited for Jason and Shane

"Goodnight ladies" he bowed and we laughed at him

"Bye Mitchie. Girls" Shane nodded his head to us

Just before they left Leslie walked closer to the door and blurted "Thanks alot. Guys" she smiled shyly.

They all smiled and Jason winked at her and they left. She gasped at the cute gesture she received by the star boy of her dreams.

"Ok, I'm done. Lets go to bed people" Ella threw herself on the bed "Goodnight"

We all looked at her and we got the message. I could catch up with Leslie later tomorrow. Right now we all took turns in the bathroom and then went off to dream land.

The rest of the week went on normal. Besides the fact that Leslie was here too and that made it better. She has talent, and lots of it. Why would she hide it from me all these years? She had classes with all of us girls including Guitar, Dance and Singing with me and Caitlyn and Stage Management with Ella. I'm so thankful that all my friends are getting along quite fine, specially her and Jason. They spend all the time they can together and I love watching them just be them when were all hanging by the lake. They're smiley all the time and I have never seen Leslie so happy since Chad, but that's another story. Me and Tyler have promised to never mention that again. Lessons had just finished for the week and we were at a table eating our lunch.

"So he didn't show his face for a month" Leslie said between giggles "Poor thing"

"Tyler is going to hate you if he ever finds out u said that" I said with a strait face "Specially in front of Connect 3"

She stopped and looked down at her food for a second and kept eating. I could see her smiling between chews. Idiot.

"So how did you girls become best friends?" Ella asked, taking a bite out of her green apple.

"Since 1st grade" Leslie told the table, smiling "We were 3 bff's actually"

I rolled my eyes as the thought of us 3 came back to my mind. She didn't deserve to be called a best friend. I scoffed loudly and looked at Leslie so she could go on. She rolled her eyes back at me

"Me, Mitchie and Sierra. Inseparable we were. Until we got to junior high." she pulled out her wallet and showed a picture she had there. Us 3 behind a cake, on Sierra's 12th birthday, with a huge smile on our face. If only we stayed that happy forever "She change after that and just stopped talking to us"

"That's horrible really." Caitlyn gave us a sympathetic look.

"Not so much. Now we see who she was and in my case, I hate her. She started hanging with the wrong people so we told her" I said "She snapped like a twig and stopped talking to us. Some friend"

"Sounds like a bitch to me" Ella said standing up with her food. We all went quiet, not believing little Ella would say that "Well its true"

"She was. Wait up Ella" Leslie jumped and ran to El, who was standing by Barron. He looked at our table and shook his head. I wonder what he could be thinking of us crazy people.

"Hello Mitchie" said a voice from behind me. It was Rachel and by the looks of it she was a bit stunned to see the boys up-close.

"Hey Rachel, how are you? Sit down, please" I patted the space where Ella had been

"I'm good. Just taking this ambience in you know?" she told us, looking around at the table. Shane smiled at her and she looked away as quick as possible. He chuckled

"Yes we do. It was like that for all of us I think." Nate sighed and stood from his place "Ill see you later"

We all waved good bye and looked back to keep talking

"I don't think anyone has had a dull year here" Shane smirked at me. I glared at him, knowing what he meant to say.

So I lied a little when I got here. So what if people believed I was someone else. So what if I had actually gotten Shane Gray to breakout and be normal. Wait, that was good. Yea I was popular for a while but it was over a stupid lie that went to the extreme in 1 day flat. But in the end it blew up in my face and I felt horrible for a while. Then it got better and I got amazing friends in the process. Yet leave it to Shane to remind me again.

"I'll see you later then, ok?" Rachel said to me and she walked to her friends by the door. They all squealed as she got there as she said "I know. I KNOW". Oops did I space out. AGAIN?.

When we finished eating, we walked over to sit in front of the guys cabin. I suggested we needed to change scenery. No one complained. Except for Jason who said he didn't see many birds there. I suggested a bird house and he hugged me and said he would build one soon. Shane and Nate just thanked me sarcastically. I guess I made a mistake.

We, as in my and Caitlyn, were waiting by the steps for Nate to come out from his shower and for the others to come back with some sweets. What can I say? I wanted some brownies and since they are stars, it has perks.

"You spaced out a bit at lunch girl. What's up in your head?" Caitlyn asked, playing with a rock

"Nothing really. Just thinking about my first year here." I sighed "I was horrible wasn't I?"

"At first not at all. But you started with the lies and it all went downhill for Mitch. Landed in the clutches of Tess, she faked her friendship with you, she got jealous, found everything out, destroyed your-"

My mouth popped open as I pushed her "I didn't need to relive it you know!"

She pushed me back, smiling that crazy smile of hers "That's what makes it more fun. I like to bother you, my love. But you know what, the bottom line is you turned out to be a great person. Post-Tess I mean"

I smiled and hugged her "Thanks. That means a lot"

"Awws! I missed a hug. You know I loves me a hug" Jason said as he rounded the corner to the cabin with Leslie right by his side and Ella and Shane laughing at there own little joke not far behind them.

We laughed as pulled apart and went to hug Jason "This is what I'm talking about" he sighed hugging us back

"What did I miss?" We heard a slamming door behind us, making us brake the hug. There was Nate standing all model like without a shirt, in baggy jeans and drying his curly hair with a towel. First time I'll probably ever say this but wow does he look Hot. With a capital H-O-T. I could see that Caitlyn was thinking the same thing by the way she was staring at him. Wow being discreet is not her best quality.

"Um Cate, your drooling" Leslie giggled at her as she walked to her and closed her mouth for her

"Oh yea…umm…right" she stammered and looked the ground in embarrassment. And blushing a bit I might add

"You just missed some serious group hug action" a silly faced Jason said, oblivious to what just happened around him "The best ever"

* * *

**S.O.S!!**

**Guys I need some help man! Im kinda in a writers block and i need ideas! So you loyal fans out there plz cooperate with me plz!! **

**much thanks to all of you**

**remember read review and loove!!**

**Love always!**

**Valerie  
**


	9. Calm Confrontation

**Hey guys!! So sorry this one is short! just wanted to give you a little something before i went to bed. Im working on new chapters but sont be afraid to give some ideas. there always accepted by me no matter how Jasony they seem**

**Enjoy Chapter 9 (Wow im surprised it got so far. People must really like it!)  
**

* * *

"You just missed some serious group hug action" a silly faced Jason said, oblivious to what just happened around him "The best ever"

"Glad I did" Nate frowned at his band mate and looked at Shane "Did you bring the good stuff man?"

Shane just grinned and showed us a big paper bag "Enough for everyone"

I jumped in front of him and took the bag from his hand and ran back to the steps "My brownies!"

They all stared at me for a second, eyes wide open. Then they bust out laughing. Reaaaally loudly

Leslie's hands were on her sides and on her forehead. "Oh gosh. You looked like the Lord of the Rings crepo"

"Psycho, weird moment for Mitchie" Jason said with a strait face on "They say I need counseling"

The evening went on like this, laughs and jokes all around. After we stuffed ourselves with junk food, we decided to call it a night. Goodbyes from all of us and we girls where off to Cabin Sync. I think it was the brownies or maybe we laughed to much, cause we couldn't sleep at all. Thank god it was Friday. While the girls where having ,as they called it, a mini slumber party of there own with a pillow fight included, I sat at my bed and decided to finally write something on the journal my mom got me. I hope she didn't expect me to let her read it.

* * *

_**J****ournal**** entry for Mitchie Torres 1**_

_**Actually, its just me writing for the first time. Wanted it to sound fancy. So its officially been one week since I got here at camp rock. It has been an amazing week in every way. Got here and I was very welcomed by my old friends and now I share a cabin with them. Thankfully, Tess isn't here this year so less drama for me. But someone I love is here. Leslie! She and I didn't end things good when I left but she came here. Courtesy of Connect 3 that is. How impossible is it to love these boys? Answer to that is very. I like the lessons so far. Guitar is taught by none other than my bff, Shane. He's awesome I might add. Nothing else to say since its been such short time. Oh wait quick detail I'll want to remember, Caitlyn is crushing on Nate. She stared at his naked chest. LoL. Ok that's all for today. Umm how should I close this? How bout…**_

_**TTYL**_

_**Mitchie xoxo (yea that's good ^.^)

* * *

**_

I sat back to read what I wrote when a pillow missile hit me flat in the face. Why do I always stop things with my face?

They all froze as I had a look that could probably kill if I was Darth Vaider or something like that. "Sorry Mitchie" Ella walked to take it away from me. I took that opportunity and hit her on the head with it and that started a huge pillow fight. I'm surprised none broke.

Trying to get some air into our lungs while laughing, we all lied on our backs on the floor.

"That was awesome" Ella said, almost breathless

"Jason would have enjoyed that" leslie sighed, making us look up to her. She was the only one on the bed "What?

"You _have _been spending time with Jason" Caitlyn smiled as she sat on her knees.

Ella played with the ends of her strait black hair then looked up at her "And you two laugh a lot when your together, its like you're the one who gets him"

She frowned at us and then a small smile appeared on her face "He's awesome. I cant help but to smile around him. Is that against the law? To have a good time with a friend?"

We looked at each other and started to laugh "Les come on. You know you had a massive crush on Jason" I said to her

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Bingo

"Exactly. I'm not saying that its bad that your hanging with him, but that you are because you know you like him" I sat next to her and pulled her cheeks.

"Crush or not I'm his friend and he's mine. Nothing more to that. He's an awesome guy once you really listen to him and understand him" she walked over to her bed and went under the covers "Goodnight"

"Tomorrow is the Pajama Jam." Ella stood and brushed imaginary lint from her shirt "We should sleep so we can stay up"

Both of us agreed and went to our beds to get some shut eye. I had totally forgot that was tomorrow. I'll just wait for the next jam to sing something. For now I'll just take a little trip to Lala Land.

* * *

**Short but kute hope you liked it!!**

**Ill post more when i think i have enough AND if i get 50 reviews. not an imposible goal. **

**so if you want to read more. read, review, recommend to your friends, cousins, neighbors, hobos who have access to a public libary!**

**Love as always**

**Valerie **

**Ps Reviewer #50 can get a character named by them. And she's kinda important so yea im bribing you to review! XD  
**


	10. Pajama Jama full of Drama

**Hi everyone! So yea, didn't get my 50 but at least I have readers so Ill just Shutup about it. Good news is yesterday(June 23) i got my learners permit. Happy I am!! so I'm working hard to keep this story going, not that im in a writers block, I have so much planed, i have no idea where to start!**

**Mitchie:Just get on with the stupid story Me:_Stupid?! Do you WANT to get killed off?  
_**

**_-_silence-**

**Me:_I thought so._**

* * *

Screams and laughter where heard all around the large cabin as people started to arrive, taking there seats on the blankets and comforters placed on mattresses on the floors. I must say, everyone looks adorable in pajamas, even the guys. Lola looked freaky with her pigtails. I was the only one of our group who was here already cause I'm not sure where the others are.

"Nice to see you Mitchie" Barron sneaked up on me from behind. He was wearing a green jersey and matching pants "Where's your crew?"

I shrugged at him "I guess they're taking all the time they need. Specially Ella and Leslie. Girly girls. Yet to girly at times"

"Are you sure is not Shane's fault they're late?" Sander, jumped next to Barron, making me jump He looked hilarious wearing exacly the same as Barron only in blue,

He laughed, I think at my surprised expression "And I thought Tess 'the diva' wasn't here anymore"

I laughed with them when I heard familiar laughter ring in my ears. I looked to the door and saw everyone coming in with Jason leading the way. Well everyone except Shane. They saw us and headed our direction

"B! S! My boys!" Jason did a funny handshake with them "Whaz up?"

"Yo J-man" they laughed when it was over "Looking good bro"

"Guys please don't encourage him and his nonsense" Leslie giggled while Jason gave her a smug look "It only makes it worst"

Jason scoffed "Well, if you don't like it, I'll be gone now" he walked to the nearest spot and sat alone with a mad look on his face.

Caitlyn sighed with her hand on her chest "He looks adorable right now. Go kiss him Leslie"

Leslie looked at her and blushed "Very funny. Hilarious actually" she walked over to join Jason. He looked at her and smiled, letting her rest on her shoulder while they waited for this to start.

"Where's Shane?" Sander asked, leaning on Ella's shoulder "Thought he'd be glued to Mitchie right about now"

"That's odd. I haven't seen him either tonight" Nate scratched his imaginary beard "Hope he's not in trouble"

"Or dead" Ella spitted out

"Wow miss optimistic. Way to light up the moment" Caitlyn pushed her a bit to hard

"Eep!" was all she said as she fell on her side "Ow"

She landed with a thud. Thankfully on some pillows but she didn't look happy at all. We were going to pay tonight. Great. We laughed and sat next to her.

"Ok campers settle down now" Dee said trough the mic on the small stage "We have some talent here performing tonight. Old and new so give it up now for Amy and Anna"

We clapped as a small girl with red hair and purple pj's came onstage and sat behind a drum set and the other girl with blonde hair and red pajamas walk towards a guitar and settled herself in front of the mic. They both looked very nervous but also as if they knew they had to focus on the music.

"Hi I'm Amy and that's Ann" Amy said into the mic, pointing at her band mate behind her "And this is an original piece called With You"

They started there intro with a slow tempo for a few minutes and I liked it already, they looked so cute. I could see some agreed as they bobbed there heads to the beat

_When we first met_

_It's like we were for one another_

_If I had you_

_Why would I want any other?_

_No matter what happens in my life_

_I just don't care_

_I know everything's gonna be ok_

_As long as your there_

All of a sudden it turned into a fast tempo, dance along and sing along to kind of song. I could say that girl can sing and it had awesome lyrics. Well I thought so

_When you look into my eyes_

_Its always such a surprise_

_Even if were together each day_

_I feel butterflies anyway_

_I'm not sure what's going on_

_If it right or just plain wrong_

_But one thing I know is true_

_My happiest moments are with you_

The song went on in a very nice way. I love these girls already. They have such meaning in the songs. But I cant help but wonder why it seems so familiar, the whole secret meaning of the song. I ignored the felling till one part of the lyrics caught my attention.

_I know we're far apart_

_You'll always be in my heart_

_Even if we have changed_

_To me your still the same_

_Crazy, random, funny guy_

_And I can almost cry_

_Cause when you look into my eyes_

_It's always such a surprise_

_Even if were together each day_

_I feel butterflies anyway_

_I'm not sure what's going on_

_But I only know that you've moved on_

They stopped and some people started to clap was about to clap when the started to play slower. Woops

_I was too slow and now your gone_

_All I have for you is this silly song_

_But one thing I know is true_

_My happiest memories will always be with you_

I was breathless. These girls were amazing. Everyone erupted in cheers as the bowed and made there way off the stage. I looked at them and gave a thumbs up. They looked at each other and giggled. As they walked away clearing the view to the other people, my eyes stayed locked where the girls where previously standing. Unable to blink. Unable to move another away because of the,eep, sight I was seeing.

"That was the best from newbie's so far. Right Mitch?" Caitlyn said. She tapped my shoulder when she saw the look on my face. I could only imagine why. I must look like Jason in one of his trips to drool land. Or worst

"What's wrong with her?" Ella appeared by my other side "Brain dead. I thought Jason was bad enough. Now we have to take care of two" she sighed and waved her hand in front of my face

"Uh. Umm, emm" was all I could say. Great I chose now to act like a complete idiot

"What are you rambling abo-" Caitlyn must of followed my gaze because she went silent. Then started gasping, sounding like a fish out of water.

"What now?" Ella gasped very loud. Thankfully only a few people next to us noticed

We must look ridiculous. The three of us standing on our knees, staring like complete space cases. Nate, Jason and Leslie must of noticed too as the appeared behind us

"Oh look. It three new Jason's" Nate said, sarcasm ringing in his voice "You should all make a band"

"You can call it 'Brain Damage' " Leslie laughed at her own joke as she always did.

"Les, I love you but that was horrible" Jason laughed, the a thud was heard "Owwwwie"

"Girls are you-" silence for Nate. Another person fell in its clutches.

"Oh dear lord" Leslie covered her mouth to stop her words from coming out to loud "Is that? With"

"SHANE? WITH RACHEL? ON HIS LAP?" Jason half screamed half whispered

"Uh-hum" we all answered in perfect harmony

* * *

**Love me? Hate me? HAHA**

**Well you know what to do after 9 chapter right?**

**thnx and BTW i want to know what you think bout the song there. Plz and thnx babes!**

**Love as always**

**Valerie  
**


	11. More Drama, Oh Joy

**hey people from boston!!! Im sorry i didnt post sooner!! ill try to get some more inspiration till i get back home where my story is. I did het my name for the other character!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"SHANE? WITH RACHEL? ON HIS LAP?" Jason half screamed half whispered

"Uh-hum" we all answered in perfect harmony

As bizarre, unbelievable, abnormal, freaky and stupid as it sounds, it was true. There they were, laughing together as if they knew each other since forever. What was more horrible about it was Rachel on his lap. A million questions crossed my mind. Since when did they do that? How could I not help but feel a bit betrayed. Maybe I'm exaggerating but did she use me? To get closer to him? I had seen them talking at random moments, but hey he is very friendly now. But this is TOO friendly!

"What is going on?" Caitlyn looked at me with shock in her hazel eyes "What?"

"Guys, I know Shane, and this is so not him." Nate looked disappointed in him "He doesn't even know Rachel. Well not that well anyway"

"How could she do that to you?" Leslie said to me, slapping the pillow next to her

"She didn't do anything to mel" I said to them

I decided I had enough and walked out the door to my cabin. Why would he even consider her? She's not that special. I mean, I'm the one who knows the real Shane. Underneath his ex divo attitude I'm the one who knows his flaws, who loves and understands the immature comments he says sometimes, knows his love for organic peanut butter and green apples and many other things.

I sat at my cabin steps with my face in my hands and sighed. Why was I caring so much? He's just my best friend and I shouldn't be bothered at all. It's his life and I'm just a small part of it.

A small shadow appeared by the side of the stairs. I looked up to see Leslie there. "You ok baby?" she sat next to me

I shrugged and hugged my legs tighter to me. "Why would I not be?"

She looked at me for a moment, as if to read my face. "Mitchie Demitria Torres" she slapped her thighs in frustration. It made a painful crack "How long are you going to live in denial?"

I frowned "In denial? Of what?"

She sighed and slapped her forehead. Did she enjoy causing pain on herself? "Of nothing darling. I'll see you later. Everyone is waiting to know bout you and I'm next onstage. Wish me luck"

I smiled and whispered "Good Luck, Rock star"

With that she stood, blew me a kiss and walked away. How can I miss my best friends first performance. She was talking about how nervous she felt about it and that she would never be like us. She thanked all of us for giving her advice on stage fright. But how can I go to see my best friend if I have to see my other best friend with that…that…user!

I rose and looked at the sky. Not a star in it "I give up" I said to no one and started for my door. How I ended up changed and in my bed, I have no idea but it was really hard to fall asleep so I just laid in my bed, curled up in a ball.

"Shhhh" someone whispered "She's knocked out"

I heard a few giggles and movement, guitars being paced on the floor, things being moved here and there and a computer opening.

"She was really upset wasn't she?" Ella asked sweetly yet worry was in her voice

"I guess so" Leslie sighed "She missed my big show"

"I know her and I bet she's sorry for that Leslie" Caitlyn whispered "What would she think if she saw what happened next"

"OMG lets not even think about that" Ella gasped

"Shane and her are the best of friends and they protect and love each other like no other people in the world. She would be devastated if she even saw that" Leslie sighed

"She and Rachel really got along. She always made sure to say hi and talk once in a while." Ella pointed out, reminding me "They had become good friends including Shane in this friendship. Well it seemed like that"

"Yea. I mean getting close to him the whole week is normal I guess. And what she did tonight was partly his fault for not stopping her." I heard Caitlyn sigh and continue. "But them kissing, in front of everyone there was just wrong"

I had to hold in a gasp. I felt a huge lump form in my throat Where they joking? They couldn't be serious, right?

"Faint, die or kill someone. That's what she would have done" Leslie laughed. Did she find this funny at all?

"So, tell her tomorrow?" Ella asked, half yawning.

"Yea that's good with me" I heard Leslie close the bathroom door

A ringing sound came from Caitlyn's side "I think so too" I heard the snapping shut of her laptop "Good night"

"Night" Ella sighed and turned her lamp off

"Till tomorrow Mitchie" Leslie said quietly

Yea good night girls. Go to sleep while I stay awake and wonder how I was so blind? Why is it that I'm such a good person and easily befriend new people? She looked like a sweet girl, she wouldn't do that, would she? I heard my cell vibrate in my bag next to my night table. I flipped it open to see a text message. It was from an unknown number

_And its just getting started, Mitch!_

_Xoxo_

I just closed it again and fell back on my pillow. Is this real or am I in a sick twisted joke?

* * *

**Im sorry it was soo short but i wanna keep some cliff hangers for you!!**

**If someone wants a part of my story. feel free to PM me!**

**Love always**

**Valerie!!**


	12. Goodmorning

**Hey guys! Sorry its soo short!**

**I have MAYOR writers block!! **

**hope this satisfies ur need for story**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

I heard my cell vibrate in my bag next to my night table. I flipped it open to see a text message. It was from an unknown number

_And its just getting started, Mitch!_

_Xoxo_

I just closed it again and fell back on my pillow. Is this real or am I in a sick twisted joke?

*-*-*-*-*

I guess sleep overpowered me cause the next thing I knew, Leslie was practically jumping on my bed to wake me up.

"Chi! Wake up lazy butt! Its 11 in the morning" she said between bounces "Wakey wakey musical head"

Caitlyn laughed at her words "Musical head? Really Leslie? Just start slapping her"

"Or cold water" Ella also suggested "Or cold water slaps"

Leslie stopped her hyper actions and I was thankful. She was making me dizzy. and angry.

"How bout this?" she giggled as she started to tickle me "Ha-ha got you now"

I slapped her hands away and groaned into my pillow. And tried but failed to pull my covers over my head since she was sitting on them so I gave up and sat up.

"Happy?" I said at her

"That's my girl" she hugged me

I saw that Caitlyn was cleaning up a bit her side and Ella's, since she was reading "Feeling better today?" she asked me

I nodded, afraid that if I talked my voice would deceive me.

"Well lets forget everything bout yesterday. I bet it was a misunderstanding." Leslie brushed her hair with her hands as she paced the room "Everything normal right? Just hanging around"

Again I nodded. This time my smile was included making it more believable since Caitlyn seamed to relax and so did Leslie.

"Good. Now go get dressed. We got some camp stuff to do" Cate was putting on her favorite black boots going great with her khaki shorts and green tank top. "Like a canoe ride"

"Oh joy. Water" Ella said unenthusiastically and headed for the bathroom.

I sighed and climbed out of bed to pick out some clothes. Nothing special but when was I? Today is a new day. Maybe I dreamed it. And if I didn't well, nothing will change. Shane is my best friend and nothing can or will change that. Right? I hurried and got dressed.

"I'm ready" I shouted to the girls who where outside waiting for me. "Let me grab my stuff"

I grabbed my messenger bag. Yea, the Shane one. I turned to my right and there was Leslie.

"You ok?" she sat on my bed

I walked to the bathroom to fix my hair, but really it was not to see her face "Yea. Of course I am. Do I have a reason not to?" I walked past my bed to the door, but she was in my face before I got there.

"You know what I mean" she held a frame in my face. She must have taken it from my night table

It was my favorite picture of me and Shane on one of my many outings with Connect 3. It was when we all went to a hidden lake in they're hometown. He told me that went came there when they needed to get away from all the spotlight and fame. We both had huge smiles on our faces and the lake in the background.

"Are you ok bout all this?" she asked with those worried eyes I hate

I grabbed the photo from her hand and walked to my table. I placed it in its rightful place and turned to her. "Why would I not be? I'm not Mrs. Gray"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean I'm not his mother. He does what ever he wants. I have no control over that. I bet its nothing"

She smiled and laughed a bit. "But you have a voice. And you know he listens to you" she opened the door for me.

"Don't want to get involved" I sang when I reached Ella and Caitlyn, linked arms with them and pulled to start walking while Les locked up

"But you are" I heard her sing as she ran and linked arms with us "In one way or the other"

We all laughed and it felt good. Maybe I am being to dramatic. It's Shane Gray for crying out loud. My best friend. I felt happier as we walked to the lake, joking around until I saw Rachel with no Shane. She was with two girls laughing as if nothing happened at all last night. One of the girls saw me and waved, earning a disapproving look from the other one. I recognized the girl from last night, Amy.

"AMY" a voice screamed from the other side. It was the other girl, Ann "GET OVER HERE MISSY!"

She said her goodbye's to Rachel and the girl, waved at me and walked away.

"Thank god she has nothing to do with the devil" Caitlyn whispered so only we could hear "I wonder if that her minion?"

"Oh god this is like high school" Leslie gasped "Melanie!!!!"

"Or Tess" Ella gasp with her. They hugged each other and let out an ear splitting scream

Me and Caitlyn ran away from them as fast as we could possibly go.

"Perfect for each other" Caitlyn laughed as they caught up to us. "You to are so weird"

"We know that. And we accept it" Ella smiled and pulled out two lollipops. I swear this girl is magic.

We walked in silence to the docks. Most of the camp was in front of the lake, on the grass waiting for the small canoe races to start. They were laughing, playing there instruments and having all kinds of fun, like summer is supposed to be. For them that is. Not for troubled teens like me.

"Hey Mitchie, wait up" a voice called out to me that would make me any other day smile till my lips fell off. Now it just made me wanna run and hide. Maybe I could drown myself in the lake. But there IS a possibility that I will be stopped

"Just act normal" Leslie grabbed my arm

I nodded and turned to see him coming towards us in a happy way. Meant for a montage in a movie with some girly song. I smiled at my small unfunny joke when I saw him stop in the middle and smile to his side. And there was Rachel walking to him, followed by her friend. They smiled at each other.

'_Oh crap'_ was all I thought

"Well I guess this is the right time to kill myself right?" I said in my happy tone. After I said that, I was screamed many no's and are you nuts. "I'm just joking" I tried to smile but it felt like my face had a spasm

They smiled back but I could feel the tension between us all. Just then we looked back to where Shane was. And he continued walking to us. With Rachel.

"In the name of all that is pink" Ella turned to face us and whispered very loudly "What do we do now?"

Caitlyn pulled her "Nothing at all Ell's. Just keep it cool"

Ella nodded and then came the stupidest question she ever has asked "How cool Cate? To cool for you?"

"You amaze me everyday" Leslie sighed "Hi Shane"

Shane smiled at us "Hey girls. This is Katie. Rachel's friend." she looked at us with a smug look and then smiled. It was sooo fake

"Oh its nice to meet you Katie" Leslie sarcastically said. Thankfully no one noticed "Hi Rachel"

Rachel quickly hugged me "MITCHIE!" she pulled away "We haven't talked in along time"

I smiled at her, again, afraid my voice would fail me.

This is going to be an interesting day!

* * *

**thats it for now**

**I need mayor help for my block!! and to think everything was going so great!**

**Tell me what u think. Has it gone downhill or is it still ur story??**

**Thnx for the reviews and the suport **

**Valerie  
**


	13. Im Gonna Fly Momma!

**Hey Guys!! Its 2:03 on a beautiful Tuesday. (Im just wanna put the hour every time I update!)  
**

**Better late than never. Readers I'm so sorry its so short. Hope you don't hate me but I'm going through a on and off writers block. But I hope i get better from this horrible sickness.**

**Here's chapter 13! (Dang! i didn't think id make it to chapter 5 XD****)**

**_Shane- Ahem. Valerie owns no characters or names of this story. Only the stuff she makes us go through. And Katie, Can someone please kill her before i do?_**

**_Katie- excuse me?_**

**_Shane- *sigh* ill just go back to my cabin *walks away*  
_**

**_Katie- and DIE THERE! *smiles* Enjoy the story!_****  
**

* * *

We all stood on the dock, being all awkward. Caitlyn, Leslie and Ella stood next to me, trying to smile as much as they could to hide the tension. And me, I was just staring at the water, avoiding all eyes.

Shane tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Are you ok Mitch?"

I practically jumped at his touch before talking "Yea. I'm going to go find a spot to sit ok?" I walked before I could get an answer from him or anyone for that matter.

"I'll go with you. Stay here Katie" I heard Rachel scream behind me

'_Great'_ I rolled my eyes _'Just what I need. Her'_

I kept walking till I found a perfect spot. It wasn't the usual but it was right next to a tree. I rested my back against the trunk and closed my eyes.

"You feeling ok?" Rachel said as she landed on the ground next to me. "You look sick"

'_Yea. Sick by the sight of you' _I thought, wanting nothing more but to say it to her face "I'm ok. Just need to get out of the sun"

"Oh, ok" she said

What came after that was the best thing ever, silence.

Until I heard a familiar voice. And a familiar scream after that.

"I'm going to fly!" Jason ran past us towards the dock, screaming those crazy words "Weeee! Watch me"

"JASON! You can't get in yet!" Nate chased after him and past us "Hi Mitchie. Rachel"

Unfortunately for Jason, he got tackled down like a crazy girl in a shoe sale. I didn't know that Nate had that much strength and apparently neither did Jason since he gasped at the sudden impact he received. I turned to the docks with my eyes and mouth wide open and saw Shane in a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Leslie running in the boys direction.

"Oh god Jason" she shouted as she ran and jumped over a few random stuff that was on the ground. Never in my whole life have I seen her run that way, over anything. "Are you ok?"

Jason just moved his head. I'm not even sure that was even considered a nod. She helped him stand up and brush off the dirt he had. She helped him walk to a bench, but not before turning her head and sticking out her tongue out at Nate. Must be the heat or I'm crazy but, Jason just kissed Leslie's cheek.

"That was weird" Rachel sighed and reminded me of her existence. "Nate's kind of rough"

"You have to be that way when handling Jason" I responded "He's a handful"

"So you wouldn't mind handling him right?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Excuse me?" she made no sense in that question

She said nothing back which really bugged the poop out of me. What did she mean in that jumble of words she said?

"You are the biggest must stupid air head in the world"

"Oh yea? Look at your hair. Pharmacy blond anyone?"

Those and many other remarks where heard from the dock. All the action seemed to end up there. Always. It was none other than Ella and the minion. Katie I mean. And next to them where Caitlyn, Shane, who was still recovering from the Jason fall, and Nate who magically appeared there. They were looking at them as if they had no idea why they were squabbling.

"I have no idea what people see in you" Katie said to Ella who looked red in the face. "I don't see it"

"At least they can look at me. If people look at you and your nasty friend, they turn into stone" Ella snapped in her face

"Please. You've had as many guys as you have some fashion sense. By the looks of it, that's none."

That was the last straw for Ella. No one messes with her ever knowing fashion sense. And Katie was about to find that out the hard way "Oh no you didn't!" was the last thing she said before…

"No Ella stop" Shane tried to pull her back but it was already done. She pushed Katie in the lake.

"Holy crap" Nate laughed while holding Caitlyn who was laughing also. "Damn"

"KAT!" Rachel stood and ran to help her friend while Shane made his way to me. She was trying to call someone to help her. I took this chance to walk away before he got to me. I was not ready to face him or the problem yet. As I made my way to the cabins, I felt a pair of hands circle my waist. Next thing I know, I was spinning around and laughing.

"Shane Freaking Gray let go of me!" I shouted

He set me down facing him and smiled his heart breaking smile. I wish I wasn't so upset. He laid a kiss on my cheek. I really wish I wasn't upset

"What's wrong boo?" Shane asked me in a baby voice "You seem not you today"

I smiled at him and kept walking. "I'm fine. Still tired that's all"

His face changed to serious in worry for a flash second but then smiled again. I bet he thinks I didn't see that "Want me to go with you?"

"Do you even know where I'm going?"

"Noooooo, but I'll go anyway." he said

We walked for a few moments in silence as I thought of ways to ask him what needed to be asked.

'_Do you like Rachel? No to strait forward. Shane, do you like someone? Sounds to nosy but I am his best friend. Hey Shane, kissed anyone lately. Ok that's friendship suicide there.' _

"That was priceless you know" Shane said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Don't you think?"

"Yea, priceless" I said not really knowing what he just said to me

"You have no idea what I just said, do you Mitchell?" he stopped in front of me "What is wrong with you? And don't say nothing cause I know its not true"

I found a sudden interest in the floor. I can't even look at his face right now "I'm ok Shane. Really. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night"

He laughed "Please. We talk for hours on the phone till daylight and you act more normal than now. What's bugging your little head?" he ruffled my hair and pulled me in for a hug. I have no idea why I had tears in my eyes, but they were just there.

"I-I just wanna know. W-what's with you and Rachel?" I asked losing the steadiness of my voice. We were still hugging and I felt him stiffen at my question. Not a good sign. I'm still considering the lake plan.

"She's just a friend" he hugged me tighter "That's what's been on your head?"

I pushed him away and looked strait at his face "Do you kiss Nate?"

He lifted his brow in question and frowned "What?"

"Answer me. Do you kiss Nate? He is your friend after all" I took a step closer to him

He stepped back "Where are you going with this Mitch?" he looked mad.

I groaned and walked, more like jogged, to my cabin. I was so close till Shane pulled me back. Was his goal to rip off my arm?

"Tell me. NOW. What do you mean?"

I sooo can't hide my anger anymore. "Oh I don't know Shane. You and Nate and Caitlyn and Ella, Jason and even me are pretty good friends right?"

His face changed from mad to totally baffled.

I exhaled and threw my hands in the air "You just don't get it do you? All of us are good close friends but you don't go around making out with Nate right?"

"No. That would be very weird."

"Then why go and make out with Rachel?" I finally shouted "She is just a FRIEND"

I could see he was trying to come up with something to say but no words came out.

"Exactly. Why kiss a total stranger Shane. You just meet her"

He just stood there. What would he say now? What is he thinking?

"She's been a nice girl. She likes almost the same stuff as I do and I can really talk to her like a normal person" he shifted from foot to foot

I scoffed "Shane that's exactly what I do. I'm here for you and always will be. Rachel is a fake and is just using you. And that kiss was the icing on the cake"

He scrolled at me "She is not fake! She has been nothing but honest with me since the beginning. She doesn't have to lie to get me to like her"

How can he be so blind and naive "She lied to me to get closer to you! How do you know she is or hasn't been lying to you Shane?" I screamed at him

He looked in my eyes, red in the face "BECAUSE SHE'S NOT LIKE YOU!" he screamed

I just went blank. Did he just say that?

* * *

**There you have it! Shane has no feelings!!  
**

**Im thinking of mixing it up a little and at least have one chapter with Shane's point of view. Maybe after the next chapter.**

**Tell me if you like it or I should just go back to sleep!**

**Read and review faithful readers!**

**Love**

**Valerie!!  
**


	14. Author's Random Hyper Note

**Hey babes! It's in the morning and I'm feeling very happy and hyper today guys! **

**I have no idea what to do. Well i am working on my story and have a new one on the way. It's bout another one of my loves, Harry Potter. YaY.**

**I found out that not olny dosen't help with wanting to write, but it also makes this person be very very hyper!**

**So all my readers i am working hard to get a chapter that ull like!!**

**Does anyone know if they're gonna put up a JONAS section in tv?? i would love to write some there too!!**

**To end my rambling, i might post a chapter today cause if your a writer, u know u cant just throw it all out there! haha like im such a professional!**

**And i leave u with this...**

_**What would Stella do without Macy?**_

_**Or Miley without Lilly?**_

_**Carly without Sam?**_

_**Selena with no Demi?**_

**_To be honest they'll be lost_**

**_crazy without they're friend_**

**_Thats why ill never leave you_**

**_Not till the very end  
_**

**Im so kute that was by me! lol wtf really me dont know!**

**So stay tuned for my next chapter!!**

**Love forever and always**

**Valerie XD  
**


	15. It's Shane's Time Now

**Woopwoop! here i am again guys! sorry took me so long. remember my writers block but its over now. plenty of ideas where i wanna take this now. i have a different POV here so yea change is good. School started for me so yea writing i am, updating might be tough for me but i will try! Hope you enjoy this here!**

**_Leslie-None of the characters in the story are hers, only the ones she made up. Like me_**

**Jason_-_Ur not made up. I can see you here -pokes- see? -pokes- ur real -pokes-  
**

**-_slaps- Was THAT real?  
_**

**On with the story -whispers- please  
**

* * *

He looked in my eyes, red in the face "BECAUSE SHE'S NOT LIKE YOU!" he screamed

I just went blank. Did he just say that?

We stood there for what seemed like hours yet it was maybe 2 seconds. My feet and body could not move and I felt my eyes water up.

He might have realize his stupid ways, because his face changed and he stepped closer to me "I didn't mean it that way Mitch"

I stepped back, shook my head and just stared at him. The words would not even get out. How could he say that? To me? What's worse is that I have no idea if I even have to go through this. If its worth this-this heart ache I'm going through with Shane, my best friend. Or so I thought he was.

He was about to say something when I heard giggling I knew so well.

"Shut up Jason. Hey Mitch, Shane. What's going on?" Leslie asked when she walked to us

"Yea. You have the saddest face I've ever seen since that girl's dog chased that cat that killed that cute bunny on that TV show series no one remembers" Jason pouted

Leslie looked at him, puzzled "What show Jay?"

"Exactly" he grinned "Exactomundo"

She rolled her eyes and hit his arm "Really, are you ok Mitchie?"

I heard some shouting very close by "Nathaniel you get back here"

"Make me" he laughed back "Like that'll happen"

Before I knew it, there appeared Ella and Caitlyn who were chasing him. They ended in front of us, Nate with a camera in his hand.

"What's going on here?" Nate threw himself on the floor and asked out of breath "You guys look in mid fight"

The girls sat next to him and looked at each other then up at me with worried looks.

With all my friend's eyes on me, I didn't even speak or think. I just ran. Fast.

"Mitchie!" I heard all the girls shout out to me but I just couldn't stop.

What was I really running from? From all the problems I'm having? From all my friends who I know have my back but I won't let them in? From the betrayal I was feeling from Rachel? From the awkwardness there? From a sweaty Nate?

'_Don't be such an idiot! Can't you see what your doing to yourself? Your just running away from Shane.' _the little voice in my head screamed at me as I made it to the cabin.

All I wanted was to crawl on my bed and cry. Cry all my problems, just everything away. I left my keys in the cabin and I wasn't going to go get someone. Tears rolled uncontrollably out of my eyes as I sat on the stairs sobbing for God knows how long till I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug. Once I knew it was Leslie, I just sobbed harder. Only God knew how much I needed her now.

"It's all ok now honey" she rubbed my hair as I laid my head on her lap "I'm here for you now. you'll be fine"

I heard footsteps and Ella's voice "I have the key!" she chirped

"I have the ice cream" Caitlyn sighed as she made her way up the stairs and in the cabin. "And four spoons. All girl help for you tonight Mitchie"

I could hear Ella sing out from the bathroom "You should have said no, you should have gone home, you should have thought twice 'fore u let it all go, you should have know that world, of what you did with- HEY!!"

"Shut up Ella. Not the right song to sing right now, don't ya think?" Caitlyn whispered harshly at her

"Oop. Sorry" she gasped and slammed the bathroom door.

Leslie pulled me up as I kept sobbing and my tears didn't stop "I think its safe now. Let's go in Mitch".

Never have I felt like this before over anything. Then came a boy who with a few words destroyed my heart. Damn it Shane. Damn it.

* * *

**Shane POV**

"SHANE"

I tried to walk as fast as my legs would let me. Where am I going, I have no clue at all but I just need to walk away. Where is a big bat when you need one? Cause trust me, I really need one right now. I have a craving to play a fun game of softball with Jason's head!

"Just tell me. What did you do?" Jason annoyed me for maybe the hundred time while trying to catch up with me "What happened?"

I decided to ignore him again. I wish he knew when to give up. Finally got to my cabin faster than I wanted to, but when your annoyed, you seem to go faster. Fly actually. Where was Nate when you needed him to tackle this pain we call a band mate?

I slammed the door in Jason's face, so tempted to lock it. He just burst through it and sat on his bed, puppy dog face on. "Shaney just tell me. What happened to Mitchie?"

I sighed and turned to him "Nothing alright? For the billionth time, nothing"

He rolled his eyes "Yea, I always run away from my friends crying for no reason at all"

I sighed and walked over to my dresser "It's happened before you know" I picked out a new shirt and quickly changed it. Sweaty. Tends to happen when you run away from someone "More than once actually"

"Whatever man. Don't avoid my question fool." he threw a cd at me, knocking something off the dresser.

I picked it up. Broken picture frame "Nice shot idiot. You know what? I'm so sick of your attitude. And Mitchie's attitude. Can't a guy have a private life here without everyone wanting to get in on it?" I shouted at him

He blinked at me with a face that if I wasn't mad at him would make me go awwww. Now I just wanted to punch him.

The door opened and in came Nate. Just what I needed now.

"Hey dude! Jason. So, what's with all the screaming and crying bout back there?" he asked as he sat down next to Jason.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! His head might pop!" Jason shushed Nate, who rolled his eyes and smiled "Don't do that either."

"Jason shut up. Anyway normal person, what is going on? First the random make out sessions then you have what we all know was your first fight with Mitchie and then you get back here and act like nothing happened…"

"Because it not something you should worry about man. It's my life. Why should you two care?"

"We have to man. Isn't it enough that you and Nate have to deal with me now? What would we do if the old you came back?" Jason gasped and tip toed his way to the window "It'll like night of the living divo"

"Why don't the both of you just fuck off?" I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I wasn't going back into that phase. I'm sure of it. It's suppose to be in the past now and I'm a different person. Mitchie helped me out of it but now, from what Jason is accusing me of, I'm falling back in it. I sighed and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I didn't know I was holding in my breath. I hate seeing Mitchie get hurt and it's worst knowing I caused it. It never has happened before. We never fight over anything but I don't know what came over me. Maybe I'm stressed out from all the classes I take, the ones I teach, the songs the record label is rushing me to write not caring that I'm on a vacation in a weird sort of way. I might have taken it out on her. And why shouldn't I? She's the one who came to me and started talking bout all kinds of crazy stuff. I could just hear the annoying little voice in the back of my head

'_Crazy stuff you know its true. You know you hurt her'_

Wow. Not even my conscience is smarter than me. It just points out the obvious truth. I expected more.

'_No. actually I'm just reminding you. And I will be. Constantly. You hurt Mitchie. You hurt Mitchie. You hurt Mitchie. You made her cry. Again. Is your goal make her cry because of you at least once a year?'_

Is this Jason in my head? I did not make her cry. Well… that's not my goal so yea.

'_Well let's make it your goal. How bout next time you tell her that her songs suck. She has no talent and tell her she's ugly while your at it"_

She doesn't suck she's amazing. She's talented and a very pretty girl. Why am I fighting with my conscious? I'm my own conscious! Right?

"_Wrong"_

Shut it. I need to get my mind off all this. I knew were exactly to go. The lake. I walked down there, thankfully everyone was in there cabins and away from me. I sat at the very end and saw the moon. It was shining bright since it was full. Mitchie loves full moons. She always tells me when we talk on the phone. We can talk forever. I wonder if that will happen again.

"Hi Shane" I heard some steps behind me "Can I sit here?"

I waved and Caitlyn sat next to me. She was staring at the moon and then put her hand on my knee. She took a deep breath.

"You ok boy?"

I scoffed "Why do you care?"

"Shane, I do cause you are my friend. No matter what you still are and I care" she looked at me, pity in her eyes

I stared back at her, eyebrow raised. "Ok fine so I am a little pissed that you hurt her. Still crying you know. But this here, its between you two and like it or not, this also means your friends are in it too. From both sides. Which really is just one. But-"

I snapped my fingers "Losing your meaning"

"Oh" she shook her head and smiled "All I want you to know is that, this needs to be mended. If not, we all stop being us. And then I can't see Nate. Or you and Jason" she giggled

I turned and looked down, focusing on the water. Drowning maybe?

Caitlyn stood up "Just wanted to tell you that. I came out here for more Kleenex. Bye. Good night"

"See ya. Night." I watched her walk away. I wonder if I should think bout this. Would it really be bad for our friends if we keep this up? It's obvious that I don't want that for them but if they focus on themselves, they need not to go through this.

"What did I do?" I asked myself out loud. Hey I was alone. "I lost my best friend over something normal she blew out of proportion"

"She had a reason to" I jumped when I heard Nate's voice "Lets walk back dude. Its late and cold"

I stood and walked next to him "Are you going to lecture me too?"

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder "What else is a best friend expected to do?"

I smiled back and kicked a rocky rock. We started our way back to the cabin "Jason's still freaked over the idea of the old you" he said

I laughed "I'm not going back to that man. I think I'm really changed"

He chuckled "Mitchie is a miracle worker"

My face went strait. More Mitchie talk. Will this ever end?

"I'm just saying man, that you need to think things over. Is Rachel really worth losing Mitchie?"

"Rachel's a great girl" I sighed

This time he laughed loudly which is very uncommon for him "DUDE! Take two years of friendship vs. 2 weeks of knowing that other girl! It's so logical even Jason would know what to do you twit!"

"Twit?"

"Yea twit! God how can you be so blind? Your not so self-centered anymore, so what's your excuse now? Blinded by love?" he smacked my arm.

I rubbed my arm. Damn he hits hard "OW! Why am I blind?"

"It's right in your face Shane, how can you not see?" he sighed

I rolled my eyes at him. Why cant he just tell me? "What that Rachel is using me? Is that it?"

"Ha well that and well… not only is she your best friend, Mitchie's in love with you" he whispered mostly to himself but I heard him loud and clear

"Wh-What? No way! Why didn't she tell me before?" I screamed

Nate looked at me with plate wide eyes

"Dude I've always lov-" I stopped myself for a moment "Liked her"

He pushed me to keep walking but I just fell back on his hands "Well man, how could she? Your freaking Shane Gray. You can have anyone other than her. Duh she's not going to tell you."

"But I don't want no one other than her. Well at least I didn't before"

"That's where everything goes screwy. Down the drain. Into the lion pit. Topsy turvy. The before part" he said "But it's to late now"

"Why?" I asked. DUH SHANE "Oh right"

We got to our cabin, Nate still pushing me. "Shane, you know you're my bro and I care and, dare I say it, love you. But this time, you really messed up" and with that he walked through those doors.

"Did I really mess everything up?" I whispered to myself quietly

I heard movement, a pillow flying to me and a sudden voice that screamed "YA THINK?"

Ugh. Jason.

* * *

**There you have it! Did you guys like it? **

**i think its great that i made a shane thing. we all need to hear whats going on in his little popstar head!!**

**Do what you gotta do pplz love it hate it but it aint gonna stop!!**

**Love always **

**Valerie **

**(PS: Is there anything you guys wanna see happen? im open for ideas, specialy form great readers like you! thnx x0x0x0x0)  
**


	16. 4 days

**Hey Guys and Gals!**

**I adore the feedback i get from this story that started at random in my head. **

**I have school now and it's getting harder to write some more for my story. I hope you guys understand that. THNX :)**

**_(Rachel-_Katie)**

**_These characters and Camp Rock are not her's. Only the bits and pieces she makes up_**

**Like us?**

**_WE are the best part of the story. DUH _-get's splashed with a water balloon- AHH!**

**Ella- Oops. Sorry -evil grin-  
**

* * *

Its been four days. Four days since my first fight and last words to Shane. Almost a week has gone by and its been so awkward. Not only do I have to see him around camp, there is that class I take with him and the one he teaches too. That is the longest hour and a half of the whole day. And all the class notices. We never ever look eye to eye but I swear I see and feel him stare at me sometimes.

The girls have been there with me the whole way but I'm guessing some of them are getting tired of this fight. Mainly Caitlyn and Leslie.

It was lunch time and thankfully we got there early. And they were serving spaghetti. With the side of veggie's and bread. My favorite. A bright side of my day.

I sat at a table at the back of the cafeteria. Leslie slammed her tray on the table and sat down "This has to stop" she bit a piece of her bread in frustration "As soon as like now" pieces of bread fell out of his mouth.

Ella sat down next to me and whispered to me "I'm not sitting next to crazy over there"

"That's something we don't hear you say much, crazy" Caitlyn smiled "What do you mean Les?"

"I don't know. Maybe I mean that the world has to stop spinning. That the water should stop flowing. That the birds should stop flying" Leslie answered sarcastically

Ella gasped "Not the birds. Jason would be devastated" she fake fainted

"Let's not talk bout him right now" Cate pointed to Leslie. I'm sensing something here but I don't know what it is ye. Am i this slow?

She scoffed "No, no. Lets do this. Lets talk about how I haven't hanged with him since this stupid fight. How I miss his talks about birds, the way he made me laugh, the way he made me feel, the way he-"

"Made out constantly with you when we weren't there" Ella interrupted and kept eating with a smile on her face

Leslie glared at her and continued "The point is, you might be ok but we aren't" she sighed

I raised my eyebrow "We?"

"Yea. Caitlyn and Nate are suffering as much as I am" she slammed her hands on the table "She said so herself"

I waited for someone to say something else. Caitlyn stared down at her plate ignoring me and eating quietly while I tried to break her by just staring.

I knew her so well. She broke and threw her fork down "Ok fine I said that. But its hard to be a good friend to both teams and a girlfriend at the same time ok?"

I gaped. _Girlfriend?_ "What?"

She sighed and frowned "Yes. Nate's my boyfriend since a while ago. Before your fight, we talked about it and we were going to tell you soon. But then I decided that now wasn't the time. For obvious reasons"

"Wow. Secret keeping. Nice friendship we got going on here." I said coldly "Anyone else wanna share something?"

"I don't wash my fruit before I eat them" Ella said with an embarrassed voice "or repeat after I lather and rinse"

I rolled my eyes at her and stood with my tray, making my way out. I wonder what else could they have not told me. I'm not getting paranoid now but I just wonder.

"Mitch wait up please" Leslie pleaded from behind me

Ella got to me first "Mitchie, it's not that bad. Sometimes secrets are kept for the best of everyone"

"Even if _she_ said it, its true Mitchie. I love you and I would never say anything to hurt you" Caitlyn stood in front of me with Leslie "We're sorry we didn't tell you"

Leslie nodded "We are. We thought it was for the best but now we know it wasn't"

I looked at there faces. How could I really stay mad a them? Leslie my best friend since ever? Caitlyn that was with me the first half horrible year here? Thick and thin always there. And Ella stood between us looking back and forth, expecting someone to talk first.

I smiled at them "I'm sorry guys" I walked to them

We all hugged and Ella awed from the side "I'm so happy! So now were a girly gang again"

We all laughed and made our way to the cabin, arm in arm. Straight out of a movie I dare say "Plans for today?" Leslie asked

"No. we have the whole world in our hands! Today is Friday!" Ella jumped

"She's right you know" Caitlyn laughed "That's new"

"Hey! I have my moments!"

We decided to stick in the cabin till night fall, where we would sit on the grass and watch the stars. Me and Caitlyn worked on some beats for some of my songs. I don't think I could be happier with the results. Ella and Leslie where practicing some dance move they learned and tried to mix them with my song. No luck with that but we had so much fun. Also i learned that me and Caitlyn plus trying to learn dance moves equal a big mess! In no time, it was dark outside and we decided it was time.

"I've got the blankets" Leslie said, grabbing one from the cabinet above her bed

Caitlyn lifted a backpack "I've got the bag of snacks"

"Everyone got there cell phone and keys?" I asked and everyone nodded "Ok. Lets go"

We walked out and I locked up. I guess some kids had the same idea, cause they were sitting on the floor, laughing and playing guitar. Seems like hippies to me.

"There they are" Leslie said "Hi Jason"

I looked at her with worried eyes "No. It's just him and Nate. I swear"

"I hope you're right" I warned her

We walked to them and said our hi's. I never noticed how much I missed Jason till I was rolling around, holding my sides. How can I laugh so much? We joked around, eat some snacks and I talked to Nate bout him and Cait. They kissed a few times in front of me and I guess I'm ok with it all. The way we were now looked out of a perfect friend movie. All on our blankets, lying down staring at the star filled sky

"I wonder" Ella said, breaking the silence

We all waited for her to continue. She didn't

Leslie continued for her "I wonder how can the world can be so beautiful"

Jason was lying next to her and sighed "I wonder how can some moments seem to just be perfect and so right" he said with a smile

"Wow Jason. That's beautiful" Caitlyn said from my other side. She was resting her head on Nate's chest. I was in-between two couples.

"You know what I've been wondering for a while now?" I asked them

They all lifted there head a little "I wonder how can I have such great friends like you?" I smiled and sipped my Dr. Pepper

"Your lucky and so are we" Nate said, brushing his hand through my hair

Jason laughed "True to that"

We all laughed at his gangsta voice. I love my friends so much

Like Jason Said its perfect. Can it freeze for ever??

* * *

**Short and kute! i wanted to show how she felt after all this that shes going through**

**Hope you have pitty on me b cause of skull!**

**Love you always**

**Valerie  
**


	17. Where's Ella?

**Ello poppets! Im back and well late! Hope u dont hate me for making you wait!**

**I beg for understanding for time and quality. Me, im not so good at writing fights. Being part of them yes. XD**

**I was thinking/in progress of doing another Shane chapter! FeedBack on this idea please**

**Without further ado... my story!

* * *

**

**(Mitchie) _Valerie owns nothing of this franchise, only the heart aches she makes me suffer. Why girl?_**

**(Me) I could just make u go lesbo**

**_Let the heart aches continue. Makes for good reviews -runs-_**

* * *

I've been waiting all week to do this. To make this happen. To have this conversation. I didn't dare to do it before but I think its time.

"Hello" said a voice on the other line "Mitchie?"

I sighed "Mom?"

"Hi Mitchie honey. How are you?" she asked me with her cheerful voice "Its been so long!"

I took a deep breath and continued "I'm good. Having fun you know?"

There was silence for a minute "Mitchie"

I felt my eyes water up. "Yea mom?"

"I gave birth to you. I know you enough to know that everything is so not good. And you most definitely not having fun" she scolded me "Now tell me"

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. Was it really this hard to tell mother about my problems "It's about Shane" I said, my voice breaking a little

"Is he alright?" I heard the worry in her voice

I sobbed "Yea mom he's fine. But I'm not"

I told her everything that had happened. From the jam to the fight to the part where we hadn't spoken in a week in a half. She just listened to me and said nothing until I was done.

"Honey" she sighed "I don't know what to say. I'm sure Shane will get over it"

"What if he doesn't mom? What if I lost him forever?" I sobbed. I'm glad none of the girls where here, I decided to skip lessons today but they were over by now

"Mitchie Torres don't say that. You did not lose him. And if he keeps this up, he's the one whose going to lose something very important."

"What mom? Is there something more important than his new girlfriend?"

"You. He's going to lose you." she said and sighed "He doesn't know what he has in you. More than a great girl, you're a great friend. You made him who he is and now if he just forgets you then he's not who we all thought he was. And believe me I will go down there and kick his sorry behind"

I laughed at that. Mom has no idea that when she tries to sound threatening, she sounds hilarious "Thanks mom. I know"

She chuckled "Ok darling. I have to run but if you need anything, just call ok?"

"Yes mommy. I love you. Bye"

I hung up, felling better than before. Sometimes mom's make you go crazy but they're always there for you. Really what would I do without her? My phone rang again. It was a text from Leslie.

_Are you ok? Did you talk to Connie? If you want to hang, we're at forest entrance. I love you!_

_XoXoXo_

_Leslie!!_

I smiled and ran out the door. I made my way to where they are, ignoring the stares I got from random people. I guess word gets out around here!

"Hi" everyone said to me when I got there. Jason was sitting with Leslie on a blanket and Nate was under a branch, where Caitlyn was sitting on.

"Relaxing spot no?" Caitlyn asked me and moved her legs. Almost hitting Nate

"Are you good now Mitch?" Leslie asked me and patted her empty side of the blanket. "Sit boo"

I shook my head. "Don't want to impose" I looked around and suddenly, felt out of place. Normally I would be with, well Shane at times like these. "On none of you. Ill just go and look for Ella"

"Impose? Why would you? Come on Mitchie sit with us!" Jason stood on his knees and I just laughed and shook my head again

Nate looked at me with worry "Are you sure?" he started to get up but I stopped him

"Positive. You four enjoy your time. I'll go do something. I do need the thinking time" I laughed, trying to convince them I was fine

Caitlyn and Leslie glared at me. Did they know I was bluffing, yea. Where they going to stop me, no. Not that they wouldn't, but they knew I really meant it.

"Ok. Have fun" Leslie said and laid back down, hand on her eyes blocking the sun, my cue to leave

"See you all later" I walked away. I wonder where Ella is. Bright and sunny outside, her favorite time. I checked the lunch room, the docks, our spot, the dance hall and no where. I asked a few people but none of them knew. I sat on the logs that they put out for the stage shows. I pulled out my cell phone and browsed for a while my photos. Me and Les in my pool, me and Tess last year, Leslie Caitlyn and me, an old me and Tyler picture then came the photo I forgot I had. Me and the guys on one of those days they surprised me. Did they bring me here to suffer or is it just me? Or did they plan this? Or am I just paranoid and too emo and someone needs to slap me? I was spaced out, wondering bout everything when I heard footsteps.

"Hi" a voice whispered

I didn't have to even turn my head to know who it was "Hello Shane"

He stood in front of me with sad eyes "Can I sit here?"

I opened my mouth but went quiet. Can I deny him something when all I want is things to be normal? So I just nodded.

He sat and didn't look at me "Are you ok?" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Guess that's a no then. Mitchie I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding. You have no idea how bad I feel"

"I'm sure you are" coldness clear in my voice "Aren't we all?"

He stood up "I am! Mitchie I really am soo sorry-"

"Sorry he ever thought he had a friend in you" I heard a voice say from behind me. "A real friend!"

I gasped at her words "What Rachel?"

"Yea, you heard me" she laughed walking over to Shane's side, as if this was a little funny "We know why you always hanged with him"

Shane sighed "Rachel-"

"Shut it, Shane" Katie said as she appeared out of no where.

"I don't know what you mean and frankly I don't care. Now if your done, I have to go find my friends" I tried to swerve by her but her minion stopped in front of me

"Oh so you have other friends? Planning to get rich and famous off of them too?" she smirked at me "Like you were with Shane?

I gaped. What? "Excuse me?"

"Yea that's what everyone around here tells me. Never saw you two together till now. Thought you'd take advantage now that he has a new image?" she crossed her arms "Like last year. You lied to him all summer and to everybody. Who should he trust you now?"

"You also claim you're the one who changed him" Katie said, then laughed "for sure you did that. Shane obviously didn't change cause of a nobody like you"

"And most definitely not _for _you either" Rachel looked up at Shane "As if he cares for you"

"I cant believe you" I shouted "Your accusing _me_ of using him"

She stepped closer. I could see the pure evil in her eyes and the plans of my destruction in them too. "How should I not?" she smiled at me

"Cause you are the one who uses people. You used me, pretended to like me as a friend just to get closer to him, destroy our friendship and now you have your plan to use him" I shouted to he face and watched as she flinched "I'm not stupid"

Katie laughed "You are for trusting Rachel"

Rachel looked at her with menacing eyes and turned back to me "Believe what you want. In the end, Shane choose what, better yet who was right for him"

I had forgotten he was still standing there, watching us. Why had he been quiet this whole time. Defend yourself you big wuss of a man. Or better yet, defend me

I looked up to him and our eyes meet. "Shane" I whispered but he said nothing. If my heart wasn't broken enough, now it truly was.

"See Mitch, nothing. He doesn't care for you. It's over and I won" she turned to Shane and kissed him fully on the lips.

I tried to hold them in. but tears ran down my face faster that the Niagara Falls. If I wasn't at a camp, you could hear my hear breaking. Katie was just staring at me, with an evil grin of success on her face. There plan was to make me cry and suffer, they accomplished it big time.

Rachel broke away from the kiss and smiled at me "You can go now" Shane just stood there. I don't know if in fear or shock.

I just sobbed and started to walk away.

"Consider this the beginning Mitchell!" Katie shouted at me and then crackled like the witch she is.

I practically jogged to the cabin. Going back home was looking pretty good right now. There, in the cabin was Ella all alone. She was on the floor, reading some fashion magazines and humming. She quickly stood as she saw me coming up the stairs. "Are you ok?"

I landed in her arms. I turn into a mess when this happens. Call me silly, emotional, dramatic girl.

She groaned "Shane again?"

I shook my head "Well, kinda"

"That's it. We are gonna show him what's good and what's not!" she stomped her foot at her words

I looked at her "What?"

"Yea. We'll show him what he's missing. Not only is he missing out on a friend. Also on a very cute, girl"

I was lost after 'that's it' "What do u mean Ella?"

She smiled a smile I am not fond of. Since now. "You'll see"

Oh boy…

* * *

**There it was. As always, review please. Ill give u a virtual cookies**

**Love as Always**

**Valerie Zebra  
**


	18. JASON's IN MY HEAD

**Guess whos back? Back again? Valy's back! Now Singing! **

**Haha im back and new chapter! i hate making you guys wait so much but i guess i cant help it. School sucks! But here i am with a little taste of what's up in these lovers life**

**-mitchie- LOVERS??**

***rolls eyes* Ok then haters life... well i guess i should stop rambling and on with the show!**

**(shout out to my girl neveranygood! She rocks!)  
**

* * *

**Shane POV**

"Lie lie lie!" Jason chanted as he paced around "Hurt hurt hurt! Is that all you seem to know how to do?" he slammed his fist on the wall. Never in my life have I seen him like this. Until now duh.

Nate walked up to him "Jase, calm down buddy"

"No Nate. No I will not. I never get like this but damn it I'm tired of everything. Of all this" he shouted and did an angry circle thing. Cussing was also another un-Jason thing to do. I guess I really did it now

I made my way to the chair "Jason you don't get it"

He scoffed "I don't get it? Really? Well your right. I don't get why you have to go and hurt her like this"

"That's not it" I tried to explain but he interrupted me

"Then what is it that I don't get? The fact that you seem to enjoy lying to her, making her cry, wrecking everything you had over that- that girl" he threw his hands in the air. "You've heard this before but its all so true!"

"He has a point there" Nate said from his bed. I frowned at him, he just shrugged and went back to his book, grin on his face

I sighed "No Jason. None of that."

Jason turned to me again "Then stop acting like the jerk you once where. You, me heck the whole world knows that Mitchie means more than the world to you. She was your best friend till you decided to screw it all up and rip her heart out and step on it with Rachel that moment you kissed"

I stood up to face him "Jase-"

"No Shane, I'm not done" he held his hand up in my face. Not a manly thing to do when your fighting. "I looked up to you. You made so much progress and changed who you were. Thanks to Mitchie. But now I never thought I could be more ashamed of you. Of being your band mate, your friend. I'm even ashamed I was proud of you. Making girls cry when we sing, yea that's priceless. Making them cry cause you hurt them, un cool"

I looked down to my shoes. I didn't know how to respond to what he just said. It hit me so hard, cause everything was true. Leave it to him to make sense now out of all times and make me feel super bad also. Nate was usually in his shoes but he was just looking at us, forgetting he was reading anything. I guess he was enjoying this.

"You only have one thing to do. Find a way to apologize to her. If you don't, I've lost all respect for you and you'll lose me as a friend. She's my friend too Shane and I hate to see her suffer for a jerk like you." he opened the door "You better do it. Or ill make sure everyone remembers you as the biggest asshole in the world" slam went the door.

"I think he meant it." Nate said, shock overcoming his voice. "You disappointed him. How does that make you feel?"

Silence

"Haha thought so. Two words: Go Jason" he walked out

I stared at the closed door, going over everything I was just told. Its true. I had to work on my act . Now. What will I do? What am I gonna say? Just walk up to her and go 'Oh hey Mitch just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk. Friends?' Yea like that's going to work. She might slap the heck out of me. Not that I don't deserve it. I deserve worse! But what can i do to make the most important girl in my life forgive me?

I threw my pillow to the corner out of anger, where it made my guitar echo.

"That's it!" I shouted to no one. "Music"

I picked it up and started to strum on random cords "I realize I let you down"

Oh I had something going on here. I grabbed my pencil and pad. I'm on a roll.

15 minutes later I had half of my song. I decided that I had enough time in here. I decided to go for a walk and get more inspiration. And before i go nuts. Girls waving and giggling like any girl but at me as always.

"Hi Shane" a group of girls giggled past by me. One look wont hurt anyone right?

I turned to see them and what I saw almost knocked me off my feet. There was Caitlyn, Leslie, Ella sitting in one of the picnic tables, laughing and having a good time. I can't help but wonder if there madder at me now than before, or ever. But the real point of this is the girl who was with them. The girl who I really couldn't point out who she was. She was sitting with her back at me.

I saw Caitlyn give Ella a wink and she told the girl some thing. After that, Caitlyn stood and so did the girl switching seats. She looked amazing. She had brown long hair in a high pony tail, a short summer dress that you just wished it was shorter and that also showed her curvy body, a leather choker and some gladiator shoes. I must be too into staring at her, to notice all this. She looked like an angel fallen from heaven. Why have I never seen her and her hazel eyes that seemed to shine in the sun? She was laughing with the girl about something and she had the cutest smile ever. Never though I would say something like that.

"Mitchie" someone girl shouted from somewhere and I turned to look around. But no Mitchie. Anywhere. Then I turned to the girl who screamed and she passed me, jogging up to the picnic table to say hi and to hug that girl.

That. Angel. Mitchie?!?

It cant be. Mitchie is just, well Mitchie. Never have I seen her like this before. Or maybey i never noticed? She looks amazing in every way. She just stood there, giggling and covering her face like she always does. She looked so cute when she does that. But its just Mitchie. Yea that's it. Only my best friend. Who hates my guts and everything I seem to stand for but she's still my best friend. Who looks was this Mitchie before?

_See what you missed out on? _OH Great, the voice is back

_Yea I am. I think you know why. Cause you messed up. Your in a bigger hole than before. Bigger and Deeper. All chances of an friendly encounter and an apology are long gone. So far in a distant future...  
_

I'm pretty sure my conscience is also teamed up with Jason. _No but he makes a hell of a point._ The worlds against me!

In these times and with my age I don't need to be told what's right and what's wrong and I don't have to be fighting with myself. Or what ever is in my head.

_Keep telling yourself that, love_

"Shane" I heard a girl whisper next to me. I had to jump. Who wouldn't?

I looked down and saw Rachel in a stunning red shirt and black shorts

"Oh hi Rachel" I smiled at her and placed my arm around her shoulder. Of course it was her. But who else was I expecting? Mitchie?

She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "What you doing standing here all alone?"

I hesitated for a second. "Just enjoying this moment you know? Everything goes by so fast"

She looked at me and frowned for a small second. Then her face broke into a smile " You're right Shay" I hated when she called me that. Sounds like a girls name "We need to enjoy these times. Many people will try to come between us but we wont let that happen right?"

"Uh-uh" I said emotionless. I was still looking over at Mitchie. Now they were standing up and walking in direction to the auditorium. When they started, a guy jumped in front of Mitchie. As the five of them walked, Ella turned around to stick her tongue out at me

"Shane!" Rachel shook me. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yea babe" I smiled my winning smile and rubbed her arm "Wanna go down to the auditorium?"

"Sure" she looked into my eyes and i leaned in to kiss her

I coulnt help but wonder if this was right. If i was really meant to kiss her. Everytime we did, there was no spark. No special anything. And with Mitchie... now she's special. In everyway. Rachel is nice, but shes no Mitchie.

"Gag Fest featuring Shane and Rache!" I heard a voice behind us. Katie. Ugh and i though Ella was bad.

We quickly broke apart and Rachel slaped her arm. "Shut it hoe!" she laughed and linked arms with her "Lets go"

They walked away, well without me. I guess she comes with the package. I've learned that. Atleast Mitchie's Friends Never took her away

_Stop it with the mich fit. She's long gone thanks to you, remember? So man up and just follow that gold-digging hoe_

WoW! Nice inervoice. Very Nice. Its official... even my mind has been taken over by Jason

_It has not. You're just exagera- oh look a blue bird!_

*sigh*

* * *

**There you go!**

**Like it? LOve it? Hate it? **

**no matter what ... review it!**

**Plz and THNX**

**LOve ALways **

**Valerie  
**


	19. Fond Memories and Rash Decisions

**Hi im back!!! WoHOO! i think im losing people here! **

**Oh just want to know how can i become a beta writer/reader! I have no idea what the is thou! And also FINALLY i know how to work my PhotoShop!! *claps* its amazing and i don't feel so dummy!! I hope you guys dont hate me at all and guess what.... im up for reading some ideas so i can add some more! This is my story for you so why not incorporate you 2?**

**Oh and BTW... neveranygood... colaboration anytime... k? lol**

**ok soo here we go  
**

* * *

I was ready to jump up on Ella and slap her silly till her face fell off. Or maybe I was ready to just jump around. I was so hyper like there was no tomorrow, but Ella was also on my case so that didnt help me much. How many years do you get for killing people?

Ella squealed "Didn't I tell you it would work?" she smiled and skipped backwards "I am always so right" she turned back around

I rolled my eyes and pulled Danny closer. He ruffled my hair and squeezed me closer. Me and Danny have been good friends since the beginning of camp. We took all our classes together since he was aspiring to be a singer too. Hope he's not a diva. "Please Ignore her Danny"

He smiled wickedly "No worries. It's what I do best"

Ella waved her hand to us "I heard that Daniel!"

He chuckled "By the way, what worked?" he looked down to me

"Oh nothing" I sighed and looked down "Just Ella's plan to make Shane want me or something"

"Apparently to win him back, she needs to bring out her goods" Caitlyn laughed "Or so Ella says"

"She's got them honey. Why not help her flaunt them?"

"But does she need to do it to get Shane back? I mean they were friends"

"And? That doesn't mean that that he's not a boy! He has needs and Mitchie is one of his many needs"

I coughed "Girls. Can you not talk bout me like that while I'm I don't know, STILL HERE!" I thumped they're heads "Thank You"

"Temperamental" Danny ruffled my hair again only worse. It took Ella a lot to fix it. So I did what any dress wearing girl would do in my place… I ran after him, full speed

"YOUR IN A DRESS YOU DING DONG HEAD!" Leslie shouted behind me "BEHAVE"

Like I really care. I do what I want. Free as a bird, I'm a rebel...

You have no idea what kind of influence Jason has on a person. One day and you get bird brain.

We both got to the auditorium and up the stage stairs. This was our place to be. Its only a matter of time till we have a tour stage for ourselves. Maybe be each others opening act hopefully.

"I win" he said out of breath "As usual. Not bad for a girl"

I pushed him and sat on the floor as well as I could with this dress. Hey, I love the floor so maybe dresses are a no go for me.

When the others caught up with us, Ella jumped up to us "You two are full of energy. I hate it" she frowned "So lady like Mitchie"

"Sorry" we both laughed

We all settled down and watched some girls sing and dance on stage. One of the girl was dancing to my fave song, Untouched, when we saw a ray of sun come in as someone opened the door. We all looked back and in came Shane, Rachel and her follower. Oh well, it was all good while it lasted

"Just ignore her" Danny said, looking up from my lap "I know I do"

"You ignore everyone" Ella snapped at him and eat her pickel. How she got that, I will never know.

We suddenly went quiet as they climbed the stairs and walked by us. I could hear Leslie mumbling behind me and Caitlyn doing some sort of grown thing. I looked up and meet eye to eye with Shane. He gave me a small smile and walked faster to his hoe.

Yea i hate her.

"Oh gosh!" Caitlyn hit her leg "Stop blushing idiot"

I frowned and covered my face. "Let her be. Its not her fault she's in love" Danny smiled

Ella scoffed and stared at him "How do you know that? Love is not something YOU would feel"

His smile immediately faded. Oh if she only knew.

"This is amazing" I heard Rachel's squeaky voice say as she was spinning around in place "I could get use to this"

The girls gave me an oh-please look and I shrugged. "Let her have her moment" I said as she was still being like a little girl until Shane came up behind her to stop her from spinning. She laughed out and it made me sick to my stomach when he lifted her and started the whole spinning thing again. Gosh what is with them?

I looked over at Katie and she smirked at me "Jealous" she mouthed at me as she rose an eyebrow in question

Maybe I was. It always was me

Oh gosh I still remember our first days back…

_**FlashBack (cue swirly effect)**_

"_Shane please tell me" I begged him. He had been all serious the whole conversation and it was driving me crazy._

"_Nope. Sorry." he smiled and flipped his hair. _

_I laughed "Oh Lord, you can be such a girl sometimes"_

_He seemed to take it in a bad way cause his smile turned into a frown_

"_Aw Shane I didn't mean it" I pulled him in for a hug and he caught me by surprise and spun me around_

_We both landed on the grass, me on my back and him next to me on his elbows. "Your amazing Mitch"_

_I think I blushed cause I could feel my face all hot. "Thanks. You are too"_

_He started to hum and I closed my eyes, enjoying his beautiful voice when he started singing._

_She's such a flirt_

_I am the lonely heart _

_Give it a chance_

_For our love to start_

_You'll never see_

_If you don't give me a shot_

_To show you what I got_

_But it's too late to pretend._

_You know me better than I know myself._

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf.  
_

_I opened my eyes when he stopped just to find him staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I just burst out laughing. Freaking nerves. His face broke into a grin people rarely saw on Shane. And I loved it._

_I smiled to him "That was amazing"_

"_Thanks. Something I've been working on" he pinched my cheek and pulled me up for a hug. "Love you Mitch"_

_I giggled and hugged him closer._

_"Tag your it" he slapped my arm and ran off. Oh well its another day with my boy best friend. But i would never change it for all the money in the world  
_

_**End Of Flash Back (cue swirly effect)**_

I must have been staring at the floor for to long because I felt a hand push me sideways and a pair of eyes, well four actually, who had strange looks on them.

"What" I asked, my voice sounding a bit to high

"Reminiscing huh?" Leslie said in a mocking voice "Well you suck"

My dress bottom seamed very interesting right now. I was getting tired of having to deal with this and getting my friends into it too. I just want it to stop. I hate having these memories and all these things from the past here haunting me. I still cant accept that all of that is gone forever. I need to find a way to get over this now. I decided I had enough of this and wanted to get out of here. I stood up and made my way to the stairs.

"Wait up Mitchie" Ella ran up to me "Where are you going?"

I felt my eyes water up and I guess it was not unusual for me lately and its what lead me to this…

"Sit back down girl" I saw Caitlyn look at me. "Its ok. We're here for you" she and Danny smiled at me. I kept walking away but Ella grabed my arm.

"Where are you going?" she said and HER eyes where starting to water

I sighed "Im going home Ella"

* * *

**dundundun!!!**

**what will happen next?? I dont know if i should keep this drama up.... or just make them kiss and make up!! **

**Oh well! Your feedback counts by alot! So maybe u tell me**

**Love Always**

**Valerie  
**


	20. Moonlight Jam

**Im back!! Yay! I was debating with myself on how to do what i wanted! Cause i have ideas on how to get them together but... never mind me! im rambling here. **

**So yea you could say this is a very musical chapter but i wanted to do one like this so here it goes!**

**Tell me if you love/hate the songs i picked! **I dont own the following songs: Popular by The Veronicas, Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato and Sorry by Jonas Brothers  
**

**...5...**

**...4...**

**...3...**

**...2...**

**...1...  
**

* * *

Here I am just sitting, waiting for someone to do something. But then again I was extra early for this Moonlight Jam. I wanted to see if Mitchie was going to show up after I heard rumors that she was leaving. Well Jason screamed it as he burst in the room the same day I came back from the auditorium. My heart was going a thousand miles per hour when I thought that could be possible. Thankfully I saw her strut in with her friends before my chest exploded. I guess she was bluffing. Thank God

"You ok man?" Nate asked me as he took his place next to me and I nodded.

The seats where getting taken by more and more kids. Good thing I saved these three for us. Me and Rachel weren't seeing each other now. She had to prepare for her act. Not that want her here right now. She hovers to much and is a bit psycho if you ask me. Maybe…

"Made it" Jason said as he sat next to us with everything from soda and popcorn to candy and chips.

I looked from him to his food "What's all this for man?" Nate took the gummy sour worms from his hands

"Incase of that" he said with a small frown on his face. "Anyone come out yet"

"Nope. You made it just in time" Nate said with his mouth full of sour goodies

As he said that a spotlight lit on the stage and up popped Dee.

"Campers, campers please settle down" she frantically jumped, waving her arms "Are you ready to shine?"

Everyone cheered and helped pump her up some more. Bad idea if you ask me

"Moonlight Jam is like any other jam only under the stars. So lets give it up for everyone who's here" she clapped

After that, a group of girls came out. I assumed they where part of the hip hop team here. They were actually good and so where the following few people. Camp Rock really is luck to have all these aspiring talent.

"Give it up for these gentlemen" Dee clapped as the boys left the stage "Next up is Rachel and Katie doing there own version of _The Veronicas' Popular. _Here we go!"

The lights went out and I could see them run up the stage. Flashing light started and I could see they were very glittery. Very original Tess's. they moved to the music as it started

_Pop Pop_

_Pop Pop_

_I hate to say it _

_But they play this dance song in every club_

_But its me so I'll show love_

_But its me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people love to stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know its me not you_

_Who said anything about you_

Rachel sang those words as she pointed at Katie and kept dancing like she was alone. Katie's face was priceless. I guess they guys thought so too, since they couldn't stop laughing

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, Pop Popular! Pop, Pop Popular!_

_Most guys I've dated got intimidated _

_So now I date up_

_If you know what it mean so they shut up_

_If you know what it mean so just shut up_

'_Cause I don't wanna give half away_

_On the date we don't make up_

_If you know what I mean when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean when we break up_

I sighed as the chorus started again. I was sure this song would be stuck in my head forever. Even worse than single ladies.

"Ive always liked The Veronica's" Nate said with a disgusted look

on his face "Now I can never listen to them again" he shuddered

"I second that my man" I blurted out.

_You always wanna be around me_

_ So you know what it's like_

_When the world is at your feet_

_And you're VIP tonight_

_You've either you got it or you don't_

_And I'm sorry you won't_

_Get there by using me_

_Just go & do your own thing_

Its official. They want to be Tess. That rhythm in the background is exactly like Too Cool only a little edgier. Extra points for originality Rachel. And that little dance is not so flattering for any of them. They should stop soon.

"Are they doing stripper moves?" Nate asked me as he snickered

Jason leaned forward and smiled "I believe so" followed by some gagging noises

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, Pop Popular! Pop, Pop Popular! _

_Pop, Pop Popular!_

They ended with Rachel in front, arms spread out in front of Katie's face, who did not look happy with that at all.

"Good lord" Jason complained "She's not a mini Tess at all. She's freaking Rachel Evans!"

I rolled my eyes and clapped. What else could I do right? She and Katie left the stage still dancing a bit

"That was something right everyone?" Dee clapped once more "Now I welcome to the stage a Camp Rock veteran! Give it up for Mitchie with help from her friends!"

I could feel my heart racing. I cant wait to see what she has in store. There was a drum set and a couple of guitars upstage. And then Mitchie walked out with two other dudes. She smiled to the crowd and grabbed a mic.

"Hey everyone this Danny, Victor and I'm Mitchie. This song is called Gonna Get Caught. And it's a Mitchie original" she said that last word with emphasis and a grin on her face. Burn for Rachel.

"GO MITCHIE!" i heard all her friends scream.

She gabbed the black guitar and settled in front of the stand and gave her band a signal. The music started and it sounded amazing.

_You pull me in with your smile_

_You made me melt with your voice_

_Now I've been gone now for awhile_

_Just to find that I'm your second choice_

_And I don't wanna pay the cost_

_But it be best if you get lost_

_Cause we know you'll never change_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games in my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say its forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna Get Caught_

Everyone was already up and dancing. She was amazing and everyone loved it. Who wouldn't? I wish I was up there playing and singing with her too.

_You promise me all of your time_

_I guess I'm not they only one_

_The thing its my heart on the line this time_

_I'm your number one or I'm gone_

She jumped and sang the chorus again. The energy she's giving is amazing.

_Go and try to get me back_

_I wont forget about our past_

_I never had the guts to leave_

_Now your making it_

_Now your making it much easier for me to see_

She started to swing her arms in the air and everyone followed her. I'm kinda seeing a pattern in her lyrics.

"Who is she singing about?" Jason screamed over the music and Nate stretched his arm and hit him "Ow"

"Its for this clown here" he pointed at me and kept waving.

Was it for me?

_And don't say that you sorry_

_Your breaking every inch of my heart_

_I should've known from the start now its time to get lost_

She stopped and took a breath. She looked amazing under those lights. I could see that she was enjoying herself and she was meant to be there. She looked at the crowd and found me and we locked eyes and on she went.

_And don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games in my mind_

_You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time_

_And don't say its forever_

_And don't play cause you had you shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught_

_You better stop messing around cause you're already caught. _

"And the crowd goes wild" Jason screamed as everyone clapped and cheered!

"Thank you so much" Mitchie blew kisses as she left the stage

Dee reappeared "One last performance and we are done" she smiled at me "Would our camper please come up here?"

I looked at her and at Nate "Me?"

He nodded "She's leaving bro" he put a hand on my shoulder "And you screwed it up. Go make it better"

"or try to" Jason whispered.

I sighed and walked out, easily since all the lights where off, with Jason and Nate in the back. Here comes a feeling of nervousness. My heart is ready to jump out my chest. I took my spot on stage and signaled the guys to wait.

'_This is it man. Last chance. don't act like a fool' _I thought to myself.

"Um. This song goes out to someone I owe this to." I looked at Mitchie as she had her eyes on me "She has always had my heart and I know I broke hers. God knows and now I hope she knows. I'm sorry."

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights and lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that id be around _

_Building up the strength just to say_

_Im sorry _

_For breaking all the promises _

_I wasn't around to keep_

_Its all me_

_This time is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But your already on your way_

I could feel my legs shaking as Nate was about to sing the part I thought was most important in this song. Knowing that I wrote it just for her, how I felt and what happened made me wanna puke

_Filled with sorrow_

_Filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're going to walk away_

_Leave me with the price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_You told me this time is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone_

_'Cause I don't wanna see you and me _

_Going our separate ways_

_Begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

Nate stopped and waited for me to sing. I could feel my eyes watering up and a lump in my throat. If I sang, im sure my voice would brake. Nate kept improvising till I felt I could sing…

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all of me, this time is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you've already gone your way _

One last look at the crowd and I basically ran off the stage. I couldn't take it anymore. Crap, she's leaving my life maybe for forever and all I could do was sing? Like I can't do any better?

I have tried everything I could think of to get her to forgive me. I would not care if she did or not but just knowing that she's close to me and speaks to me would be enough. I hate myself for letting this girl in my life and letting her make such an impact on me. I seriously don't know where I was but I just sat there. Sat there and cried. If someone saw me now they would so laugh but I could care less. I feel that I'm gonna lose my life if she goes.

"Shane?" I turned my head at neck breaking speed, only to find Rachel walking at me "What happened? Why are you sitting here?"

I didn't feel like talking. Specially to her. As if she really cares. She only wonders if I will do that when I sing at my concerts, afraid I'll lose fans. On second thought…

She watched me get up and walked closer "Shane?"

I held my hand in her face. Its now or never "No"

"W-what?" her stunned look was very well acted. As if I will believe it anymore "You're not ok. Lets go back"

"No Rachel. You go back without me. I'm tired of this little game you have with me." I finally said "Its over. As if it ever started"

She had her mouth in a perfect 'o'. I think she couldn't believe I did that and well I didn't either. "There was never any game Shane"

"Ha! Please you don't have a decent, honest bone in your body so stop the lies girl" Katie said from behind me "Haven't you hurt enough people already?"

"Yes" she responded "But I got what I wanted no?"

Katie sighed and stepped next to me as Rachel continued "See it was all so simple and long story short, Mitchie is leaving and even if you just dumped me, the camp knows who I am and that's all that matters."

I was shocked "Mitchie was right? You did use her just to get to me and then you used me."

Rachel scoffed and laughed in a really creepy way "Of course Shane! But it all worked out perfectly and since your not the smartest person I know so that was a plus to make this work even better. Good job Shane." she started clapping "All this is thanks to you"

"You bitch" mom wouldn't be happy with me but what else could I say

"Tell me something I don't know boy" she winked at me. Why cant I be a girl for only 2 minutes?

"Im leaving" I turned to go to my cabin as I heard Rachel scream at me

"Its over Shane! You lost her and there's no turning back. You picked me, she wont forget and she wont forgive"

If so, then nothing matters anymore…

* * *

**so..?? what u think?**

**Read and review! Promise the next chapter will be up faster this time! since its already writen!**

**Not posting it now cause well.... cliff hangers!**

**Love Always**

**Valerie  
**


	21. FOOD FIGHT!

**Im Back! YaY! Here it is! The Final Chapter *Crowd Gasps***

**Just kidding. Still not done with this! I hope you enjoy this one... i was battling myself on how to do it! till i found the perfect way... well ull see**

**These fictional People are not mine only the story *gets pinched* OUCH!**

**-Caitlyn- Not so fictional now right?  
**

* * *

No matter how many pillows I had over my head, I could still hear the ringing of Ella and Leslie's voice and squeals.

"It worked, it worked" they chanted over and over and I guess they were jumping up and down too.

"He's really truly sorry" Caitlyn laughed, I guess in disbelief "It actually was a nice song"

I kicked the bed and screamed in protest. How was I able to make this night end sooner?

"Soo" Leslie said as I felt my bed sink "Whatcha gonna do?"

I came out from under my pillow fort and sighed "There's nothing left to do Les" I walked to the dresser and started pulling out my things "I've made my decision"

"Won't you be able do a little change? I understand what's going on and why you wanna go but just think about us and everyone you love here" Ella pouted "Even Shane"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out one of my suitcase from under the bed and started putting stuff in. I never though I brought so many clothes but I guess I was to exited. "I'm leaving girls. I'm sorry"

They all looked at me sadly and started the night routine. Jammies, bathroom, bed. That was it. They all did it quietly as I was packing. It hurt me to leave them, specially when its Les first year here. But my heart ache is not letting me continue.

Tonight I thought I would be able to get everything off my chest with that song. That I could leave with a bang and no regrets. I was feeling amazing after it… until the guys walked to the stage and opened their big pop star mouths. Damn Shane, why must you know how to write a song that gets to me and my heart. It was just so there on the spot.

I decided to finish up tomorrow, since I leave at night. All the girls where in their beds, fast asleep. I, on the other hand, could not find sleep at all. I cant believe I made such a rash decision to go and leave all this behind; my dreams, my voice, my goals. Everything I needed to be what I want was here. But things I hate the most, like drama, followed me to where I thought was my home away from home. But I cant turn back time and swallow my words. I pulled out my journal and flipped through some pages of journals, doodling and lyrics I wrote before till I found one that made me smile at the first words…

**Journal**** entry ****By**** Mitchie #25**

**I LOVE SHANE GRAY!!! There is no other way I can put it. He is everything a girl could want for a bff! Today we hanged at the lake for the longest time. I swear we looked like prunes when we came out. But it was all worth it. I can say whatever is on my mind and he doesn't judge. One of the things I love about him. Other than his sense of humor, his laugh and smile, his everything. He confessed to me something I already knew for myself. Fame and fortune have nothing to do with happiness. it's the people you share it with that matters the most. I'm just glad he decides to spend his time with me. Nate and Caitlyn still not together and Leslie is acting all weird with Jason. As for Ella… she's just being her one day at a time. Its all almost done but I plan on having a blast till the last day. I hope this summer ends just as I want it: Perfect**

**TTYL**

**Mitchie xOxO**

I laughed quietly. Poor naïve me. Maybe it wasn't so long ago but if I would have know that all this was going to happen… I sighed and decided to stop thinking bout it and go to bed. For the last night here, maybe forever.

Few Hours Later

From what I could assume it was morning and everyone was up as I heard loud whispering "Shh be quiet girls" Caitlyn said as she passed by my ear. Smooth.

Leslie gasped "Your stepping on my shirt"

"Your shirt is under my foot" Ella squealed

"No duh pee brain"

"Leslie. Ella. Shush. Let Mitchie sleep in"

I moved and groaned as if to say 'to late. I'm up'

"Mitchie?" Leslie asked

I groaned again and lifted my arms "Morning"

"Oh sorry sweetie! I tried not to wake you up but you know these girls" Caitlyn smiled at me

"Leslie's fault you know" Ella grinned as Les gave her a dirty look. Oh boy, why am I leaving these two alone?

"Its ok. I need to finish soon" I got up and walked to the bathroom as I picked random clothes from the floor. They were clean though. I locked myself in the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

Who was that girl in front of me? Now even I don't know who I am. I changed and walked out to the beds. I had no plans on eating breakfast. I decided id rather finish packing before I left. Dad was picking me up when he was on his way home from a hardware store convention, which I had no idea it existed. About one hour later the girls joined me and we sat around painting our nails and talking. As if nothing was about to happen.

Finally lunch came. We rushed out as fast as we could, laughing like crazy girls. Gossip makes any girl hungry. We go to our usual table and sat in silence for a while.

"Last lunch as the Sync Clique" Ella frowned

Leslie's eyebrows went strait to her bangs "Since when did we call ourselves that?"

"Since now. But it doesn't matter anymore." she sadly ate her food

I smiled at her cuteness. "Ella I'm not dying. Just leaving"

"it's the same hurt" she grabbed her plate and walked out

Caitlyn stared at her as she walked out. She turned to us and sighed "She's some new kind of weird really" she pushed her chicken aside

"Girls" I sighed "I'm so sorry. You both know that right?"

They both smiled and nodded

"Good. I just cant stand knowing that you guys will stay here all emo and junk. Its just plain old Mitchie. You'll forget all about me"

"Pretty soon the whole camp will" I hear the squeaky voice, the cause of my leaving "But that's not a bad thing"

I sighed and decided to follow "And why is that Rachel?"

"Because I'm here to replace the memory of you. Did it with Shane, I can do it with the rest of the camp" she sat in front of me.

"I should knock your teeth out right now" Leslie raised her fist

"Oh so lady like" she leaned over the table to Leslie's face "I really should start calling you Lesbo from now on." she smirked as I saw the anger in Leslie's eyes. Never any good actually.

Leslie just stood up very slowly and made her way to the front of the lunch room. I was silently thanking god that she was going to let it go. But I think I thanked the lord way to soon as I saw her grab some vanilla pudding and turn with a smile on her face.

"Leslie no!" Caitlyn said a little to late. Leslie had thrown the bowl at Rachel's direction. Lucky for Rachel, Katie was close so she pulled her in front of her. Consequence: a very mad, shocked looking, pudding covered Katie.

"Oh no" I heard Leslie whisper.

"You bitch!" Katie grabbed some food from a near table. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Leslie get slapped with whatever that was.

Then the loudest scream/squeal ive ever heard. "AH!" and it wasn't Leslie.

I opened my eyes to see Rachel Covered in all sorts of food. I guess when Katie saw red there was no stopping her. I could not suppress the laugh I had in my chest any longer. Until those two words you love to hear in movies and hate when its for real…

"FOOD FIGHT"

"MITCHIE DUCK" was all I hear before I was pulled down under the table with Leslie and Caitlyn. We both looked at her as if looks could kill "Woops?" she smiled

A chicken thigh landed next to us "Woops? Really?" Caitlyn sighed

"Its not that bad" I said. Woah there goes a bowl of cheese and broccoli. "it's a good memory"

"Not as I expected you last memories to be, girl" Leslie sighed and Caitlyn nodded "Lets try and crawl out"

Army style, we made our slow path to the exit, avoiding falling food as well as we could. We finally made it and jumped for joy before running to change. We laughed all the way and even when we were taking turns showering.

"Why didn't I record that?" Caitlyn complained to herself

Leslie twirled trough the room "Cause you where caught up in my moment" she jumped a bit.

"Are you hyper?" I asked

"No. just had to much sugar" she smiled and screamed into the bathroom.

I was sitting watching them dance to that song me and Caitlyn made a while ago. It was random yet entertaining until they said they wanted some water and also to check on the massive food fight.

"BRB" Leslie shouted as she ran away

"Wait up you jumping bean"

"THAT'S Mrs. JB TO YOU" she shouted back as I smiled.

'_I guess now is a good time to check the place for anything I missed' _I thought to myself and paced the room.

"oh" I gasped as I found a picture frame. I grabbed it and sat on my bed. How can you not smile at this picture?

"I remember that day" a voice said making me fall to the floor. Shane "Sorry" he offered his hand

I looked at him and scoffed "Mitchie please lets talk" he pleaded

"The time for talking is long gone Shane" I swerved past him on my way to the door. I wasn't gonna please him after all this "I'm going home"

You know what I hate the most? When he grabs me by the arm just like now "Mitchie. Listen to me" I pushed him off and ran out the door.

Where to? Well I could only think of the woods. I ran like a lunatic till I fell after just getting there. I just laid there, head in my arms till the sounds of crunching leaves made me look up. He had the most worried look on his face that it almost made me wanna kiss him. Almost.

"Im tired of running Mitch" he said trying to helping me

I sighed "Tell me about it"

He chuckled but then went back to business mode "I mean from the problem"

"I meant that too" I frowned back at him

He leaned on a tree and closed his eyes. I can not deny as much as I want to, that he looks absolutely gorgeous. Sun in his face, peaceful look with a hint of worry in his face. Pure freaking perfection "How many times must I say I'm sorry? I saw what was going on and you were right, Rachel was using me big time. I dumped her. Only problem is that I found out and acted to late"

I nodded, encouraging him to go on

"And I've also come to a decision. I can't go on without you. But I know you will never forgive me and what I did. I will just try one more time. If not, im out of your life, forever. No need to worry bout me" he sighed

What could I really say to him? Yes I want you gone? My head wanted nothing more but to scream that and other profanities but my heart made me stop. He hurt me but can I easily forgive and forget? She hurt me too but she's not the problem anymore. But Shane… where do I start? How can I finish?

"Mitchie please. Im begging you" he kneeled down "Im so sorry"

Was I really gonna let Shane go so low to make me forgive him? Yes. I need to prove my point.

"Hey Mitchell!" I turned to see Katie there, covered in many layers of food "Believe him"

I gaped at her. Even the minion is on my side. "I'll go now" she said, limping away. I smiled and looked back at Shane, who was still on the ground

"Shane. How can I trust you again?"

He stood and walked closer to me "You and I know you don't hate me" Drat, foiled again. "I cant stop thinking about you" he touched and grabbed my arm

"W-what?" I gaped

"You heard me. Even before all this, I did nothing but count the days till I visited you by surprise. Counted the hours till I held you, kissed you and talked to you face to face" he smiled "till I could see your beautiful face and when you laugh at my silly jokes"

He could make me smile at any time. And I was doing it now

"See? You never disappoint me but we cant say the same for me right? No way could or would I change that for just a girl" he frowned "You just never gave me the chance to explain"

"Yea of course. You were to busy eating Rachel's face" I spat at him "Like you really cared"

"Jealous?" he asked and smirked. Oh boy did that just boil my blood. Just as soon as the ended that 's', my hand was slapping him across the face. He rubbed his cheek "Ouch. Maybe I deserve that. Too soon"

"Yea" I smiled. It actually felt good to do that.

"So… forgive me?" he opened his arms for a hug. With out thinking I practically ran to him and held him tight "I guess that's a yes. I missed you so much" he said into my hair "You have no idea"

I just nodded. He has no idea that I did too. I'm happy again for real.

We were lost in the moment till I heard a squeal and turned my head towards it. There was Ella jumping like a maniac "OMG! OMG OMG!"

Caitlyn and Nate ran up next to her and smiled. "I knew you two couldn't keep this up much longer" Nate bumped his hips with her to shut her up "What? Its true"

"Yes!" Jason jumped from behind us, making me jump a foot in the air. He pulled us in for a hug "One big happy family again. So now Mitchie wont be sad when we go watch some birdies"

"Next time Shane comes" I told him with a smile on my face maybe from ear to ear. I love my friends

Jason frowned and backed up "We're going bird watching, not to play mommy and daddy"

We all laughed "But you are like a baby Jase" Leslie said

He gasped "Am not, am not, AM NOT" he stomped away "I HATE YOU"

"And what exactly is it that you see in him?" Nate poked Leslie and made his way to follow Jason "Wait up bird brain"

"Oh no. Lets go get them" Leslie sighed "Please"

"Yea. You know how Nate's temper gets with Jason" Caitlyn slapped her forehead and linked arms with her "Ella!"

"I want some pie" Ella responded in her im-back-from-my-head-trip voice

"Ha. Oh Ella lets go. Come on"

I watched them whispering and giggling to themselves and then they were gone

I stood in place. Trying to remember this moment as it is forever. In the forest in a summer afternoon and in Shane's arms. All fights now left in the past and I couldn't ask for more.

It's funny what love will do to you and what It makes people do. Im just glad its all over

* * *

**What ya think? it was awsome no? lol im yanking my own chain! yay me!! lol**

**Tell me what you think and are you ready for more?**

**Love always**

**Valerie  
**


	22. Detention

**Im back! Took long enough no? well im sorry i took so long and im sorry its too short but hopfully it will satisfy ur need for fictions. you junkies!**

**Enjoy..**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO  
**

* * *

You know what makes a great day? Sun in the sky, birds in the air, Jason's fave if I might add, kids around camp having the time of their life and of course Mitchie in detention.

Yea, I've got detention IN CAMP. I honestly have no idea how. How could my teacher trip over my leg while I was talking to Leslie. I was so busy talking I didn't notice her passing by…

Oh…oops he-he

"Two more hours to go" Karen said from behind her mag. She still might be pretty mad I'm guessing

My cel vibrated in my pocket, so I made sure she was busy elsewhere and pulled it out

_Mitchie, sorry ur there. But we're at the lake…Hate us? BTW Shane looks ultra hot! Ta-ta! Love Ell_

I quietly groaned. Me out of all people am stuck in a room on a warm Friday with a psychotic dancer who hates my guts. Rotten luck? As I got more and more bored to tears, I pulled out my note book and though of something to write about. Hate? No I did that one. Cars? Why? Birds? Little blue bird fly so high, Gone away leaving Jason to cry. Nice but no.

After much thinking and staring, I just wrote one word and the ideas just came to me. I must have been really into it cause in two hours I was done and ready to go.

"Next time" Karen locked the door behind her "Lift your legs. I can not suffer a horrible accident"

I just nodded. Bla blip bleck. She's just so great and the shizzel. She cant risk any injury. Whatever. As long as I'm out of there and her crazy clutches, I'm happy.

I ran to my cabin and made the fastest clothe change in my life. I guess I have to practice for the stage life. After I changed into my favorite pink two piece, a green tank top and ripped capris, I grabbed my bag filled with my cam, cell, iPod and sunscreen and bolted through the door.

"Mitchie" everyone rang when I got there. They all looked adorable, all on one side of the dock. Some in the water others out. And one of the most important one getting out.

Shane ran up to me and gave me a big wet hug "Baby" he squeezed me. How could he be so cute? "Been so long"

I laughed "Its been like only 3 hours"

He gasped dramatically "Far to long"

"Glad you decided to join us missy" Caitlyn said from the lake. She reminded me of Sharpay with the big glasses, on a floaty with her legs crossed. it's a rare sight. Nate was quietly making his way next to her

"Hey!" he screamed in her ear, causing the classic squeal and fall in the water gag

"Dude, that's mean" Jason said while pulling Caitlyn up. She looked cute with her hair all messed up and glasses half knocked off "Funny but very wrong"

Caitlyn pouted till Nate hugged her "You meanie" and then they started a make out session.

Leslie squealed "Ugh really? Guys come on" she has always been like this over PDA

"Don't be hating girl" Ella said, snaking on what I think was a rice cake "You do the same"

Leslie turned twelve shades of red "I do not" we all looked at her specially Jason who magically had gotten out of the water "Ok only sometimes. Stop staring"

Jason kissed her cheek "Aww baby don't blush" he pushed her into the lake "That's for almost denying my kisses"

"Oh shot. I'm liking Jason's evil side" Ella high-fived him "Who knew?"

As we all laughed along, Leslie popped her head out from the water and by the look on her face, happiness wasn't in her system. She climbed the stairs in slow mode and walked up to a still laughing Jason.

"Oh baby I'm sorry" he said between gasps "You where just so there. I had to"

Leslie smiled and then slapped Jason's still laughing face. That made him stop and frown. I don't know if it was the anger or a reaction but after she did that, he slapped her back.

We all stopped laughing. Ella's rice cake fell out of her hand and mouth. Caitlin who was climbing up the stairs, was paralyzed. Shane and I didn't know where to look or what to do. And Nate finally spoke and broke the silence, "Dude, what the heck?".

"She slapped me and it was just a joke." he explained with those sad eyes we knew to well. Not gonna work this time.

"And why slap her back fucker?" Shane and Ella shouted at him

"Cause I got pissed. I mean over reaction much? It's not my fault she turned out to be a drama queen" he said, crossing his arms, as if that was the best reason to do it.

Total Fail Jason.

"ME? A Drama Queen?" Leslie squealed and poked his chest

Jason chuckled "There you go. Shouting and squealing for no reason"

Leslie let out a mega scream. There goes my hearing "You're the reason for my squealing you idiot!" she punched his arm "You hit me"

"Not like you didn't deserve it" Jason spat back

What is up with these pop stars? Is it something in the water? Gosh there's always something in the water. Well nowhere to go now but down hill right?

"What the hell did I do Jason Joshua Miller?" Leslie snapped back.

I looked at Shane. Joshua? Really? Hold back your giggle Mitchie.

"Well ill tell you Leslie Ann Mayer" Jason started "You're the most clingy, self-conscious, irritating, immature person I have ever met. To be honest I don't even know why or what made me EVER wanna date a girl like YOU"

This calls for a group gasp moment. Jason. Insulting Leslie? And who is he to speak bout immature, Mr. Bird Freak

"IMMATURE" Leslie screamed. Me and her are like… connected "This coming from the psycho bird lover. If I recall well enough, I'm not the one who goes on a head trip every two seconds! I know for a fact that you have never paid 100% attention to what we talk bout."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason smiled at her.

God, take him now and save him from the pain I'm gonna inflict on him. At this point, we all needed some popcorn and it would be perfect. Not one of us had our mouths closed.

"Good Lord in heaven. Take him now before I beat the crap out of him" Leslie said trough clenched teeth and closed fists

"Its official. We sooo connected" everyone looked at me when I noticed I said that out loud. Well screamed it. But thankfully it didn't take them long to look back at the fight. I sighed and got ready for round two

Ding-ding-ding

"Ohh im soo scared of you. Watch me quiver" he wiggled his fingers in her face "Your such a menace to me"

"Jason are you like pregnant or something?" Ella spoke quietly but they both ignored her. It was pretty funny tho. But not the right time.

"You know what Jason, shut up." Leslie sighed and started grabbing her stuff "If I would have known that under that cute face you had was this disgusting person, I would have never slept with you. I would have saved myself for someone more worth it and not a worthless scum"

O… M… G…

It was Jason's turn to turn 40 shades of red. Finally it stopped but in the worst way ever. The sex card. Oh lord I could see everyone was taking it like me. Nate has big plate shaped eyes, Caitlyn was covering her mouth way to tightly, Ella couldn't seem to be able to sit still and was looking from person to person. And me, I had to hold Shane back before he could kill Jason. Apparently he's defensive over Leslie now and it just took one slap. Go figure

-_- I know, im confused too.

"Bye Jason" Leslie marched away from her baffled audience and shocked ex-boyfriend.

Shane laughed "Who's all screwy now you big ass-"

"SHANE" Ella threw her shoe at him "Watch it"

"And I tough the drama was finally over" Nate sighed

Caitlyn smacked the back of Nate's head "Ow! What's that for"

"Future thing you better not do" Caitlyn smirked and walked away. Cause she cool like that…

Well… here we go again

* * *

**-sigh- how i love the drama. **

**im sorry but Jason and leslie seamed to good to be true. drama dont hurt noone. **

**except them, duh!**

**Love it, hate it, eat it.**

**Love Always, **

**Valerie  
**


	23. SOS CODE JASON

**I am so sorry it took so long but its finally here... high school get thoughter everyday! and ontop of that ...my laptop is dead! i have to use a mini one and i hate it! have to save everything on my computer on 4 pendrives... sucks! well i hope you like this one!!**

* * *

Once upon a time, we all believed in happy endings. In fairytales, godmothers and prince and princess love story endings. But then we grow up and fall in love. Stupid move girls.

We all have problems, some more than others. Put for some people, problems seem to find them. Like take pop stars for example, they're living out there dream, rocking out sold out stadiums and being the best they can be while trying to live normal lives in a world controlled by gossip, sex and drugs. It gets harder to live your hot boys like the Connect 3 guys. Then all the girls are after you, you get so much unwanted attention, and of course the most important and most horrible thing a popstar could have…

**Big Ego's**

Yea. it's a chip in their head that makes them think like they deserve everything. And maybe they do if they weren't so damn cocky. They think they can flash a smile and the whole world is at there feet. Why, if I could beat up every guy who think that just cause they sing they the shizzle and what not…

"MITCHIE" Caitlyn shouted as I came back to reality

I shook my head from all the thought and focused on my friend "Yea Cait?"

She sighed and looked back to her note book. "You seem lost in Lala Land girl. You ok?"

I sighed and put down my magazine "No Caitlyn. Well, what's up with these boys lately?"

She shrugged and looked around, making sure no one could hear us "I just cant believe that they actually did it. And if so, when?"

"I don't wanna know honestly" I relied. The thought of Leslie doing that is just weird, specially with Jason "It's just so not like her"

Ella sat next to Caitlyn on the floor. We were alone in the cabin. Leslie decided to visit town for the day with her mom. "I don't think its true. Do you really think Jason would do that?"

"Well" I shrugged "He doesn't have enough mentality to do anything like that"

Caitlyn laughed "He's a boy. He doesn't have to have any thing else but-" Ella smacked the back of her head

"Really Cait? Gosh your like one of them" I gagged

She just rolled he eyes and mumbled something in the lines of 'virgin'.

Ella laughed "Its just that they seemed so perfect. Who knew Jason was such an assbutt" she looked at her nails

I smiled and stood from the floor. "Girls we need to make this right. We leave in a week and 3 days"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at me "You have a countdown Mitchie?"

I threw a pillow at her "Im just saying if they stay in feud forever-"

"They might never return" Ella gasped

"I was going to say it will be awkward but that too" I sighed. Walking up to the window I could see the sign I hated and loved to see…

**Day's Till Final Jam**

**8**

Around the cabin I could hear people practicing already and it made me remember last year and how we almost didn't do anything. Thanks Tess.

"Guys" Ella said "We have an SoS at the boys cabin"

I walked closer to her and Caitlyn "What?"

She sighed and closed her phone "Its Jason"

I walked up to the door and waited till my slow friend stood up. What could it be now? Seems like drama cant leave us in peace.

"Now I think he killed himself" Ella said as we made our way to the cabin

Caitlyn laughed "I don't think the boys would be so relaxed Elly"

We kept walking in silence. Last days to come and why spend them like this. I kept kicking dirt and trying to think of ways to fix this horrible mess. The ambient was quiet until we got there.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO GET A GRIP"

"NO! GET A GRIP ON WHAT?"

"STOP SCREAMING YOU DING-DONGS!"

We ran up to the door and knocked quickly. "Shane open up" I banged on the door.

A minute later there was a stressed out looking popstar. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days, his shirt was a stretched out mess and for some reason he had ink on his jeans. He must of noticed us staring because he whimpered and said "These where my favorite pair"

"Get over it diva" Ella swerved past him

I smiled and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek "You'll buy more silly" I walked around him to find Nate stretched out on his bed

"I cant handle him anymore." he groaned "Second time in less than a month. I'm beginning to hate these two"

Caitlyn smiled and walked up to his side "Join the club sweetie" she sat next to him

I looked around the room, finding no Jason "Where is-"

Ella cut me off by pointing at the closed bathroom door. I nodded and walked in front of the door, knocking softly "Jason?" there was no answer so I opened the door slightly to find what I thought was Jason lying in a corner. He looked more like a rolly polly than anything else.

"Just let me be Mitchie" he said, voice sounding weird. I guess from all his screaming

I walked up to him and crouched down "Jase, I care too much about you to leave you alone like this" I turned to see everyone standing by the door

He sighed and looked up at me and I had to hold back a tear. He looked like he hadn't slept in days or taken a bath at all. His face was stained with fresh tears and his eyes where so bloated, its hard to even see those brown orbs. "I don't deserve that"

Ella stomped to the sink and grabbed a cup, filled it with water and walked up next to me "One more self destructive remark and I will do it" she tipped the glass a little, just enough for a drop to fall "You know I will"

"Who really cares? My life is as horrible as-" SPLASH! Poor wet emo Jason.

He sat up slowly and just let the water drip down his hair and face, mixing with his tears. "I'm sorry boy but I just had to" he nodded at Ella's words "Would you just talk to us about this?"

At this point, the other three where in the bathroom. It's a funny thought, all six of us in a small bathroom. But this was no laughing matter when it came to our spark of joy, Jason.

"I just cannot and maybe will never get over the fact that I hurt Leslie so much." he sighed and I pulled him into a hug, where he started sobbing

"Jay buddy don't cry" Nate sat next to him and started rubbing his back "Its not that bad you know"

Jason half laughed and half sobbed "As if you know about this at all. Your relationship is perfect"

Caitlyn laughed and I saw her sitting on the sink "So was yours! Me and Nate have ups and downs, but you and Les where so cute all the time"

He sighed and sobbed quietly now. "I know"

I looked up from him to my friends. Caitlyn on the sink, Ella on the toilet, Nate next to Jason and Shane in the shower. We're the perfect poster teens for a hangover commercial. I just didn't know what to say next.

"When did the whole sleeping thing happen dude?" Shane asked from the shower.

I stared down, waiting to hear the answer to the question I wanted answered. "Maybe one week ago" he shrugged

There was silence for a few minutes. None of us knew what to say to that. I think its still weird, all this sex thing between them…

"Do you love her?" Shane asked, breaking the silence

He was quiet. "Yes" he said after a few minutes

"Then don't make the same mistake I almost made" he looked at me "Don't push away the person who gives meaning to your life and happiness in your day. Jason if you love her, you wont make her suffer anymore. You will try to do anything to get your girl back" Shane smiled at me and then looked at Jason "Are you willing to do so?"

Caitlyn giggled at Shane's tone "Will you Jase"

"You bet your laptop I am" He lifted his head from my lap and stood up. "Erm…any ideas?"

Ella squealed and pulled him into the room "Lets brain storm for the perfect groveling plan"

Nate stood and grabbed Caitlyn's hand, helping her off the sink "Lets help those two"

It was just me and Shane, sitting and enjoying the silence. He walked out of the shower and up to me "I love you" he said, well whispered more like it

I looked at him and grabbed his hand "I love you too" I smile as he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss I was finally gonna get

"SHANE MITCHIE! WE NEED YOU TWO" Ella screamed at us from the room

I groaned and hugged him. "Friends"

Shane laughed and put his hand around my waist, pushing me out of the bathroom "Oh is that who those people are? I thought they just wanted to ruin our lives"

I laughed and only wished Leslie had this moment too.

**There you had it! Please tell me what you think...i need some good feedback!**

**Love always**

**Valerie**

**PS i promise the nextone will be here sooner!**


	24. Rainy Days in Summer Camp

**HI THERE! Im so sorry i didnt update faster...i couldnt find a way to keep going on what i had...until one sleepless night. :) no i think this is one of the longest chapters ive written. I think...anyway please enjoy and cry if you wanna :)  
**

* * *

"Just a few days left" Ella sighed loudly as we walked around. It had become our routine "Time really jet flies"

We laughed for a small second. Reality was sinking quick. Days are counting down and after Final Jam, it'll be welcome back home.

"Its was super fun to be here" Leslie pulled me by the shoulder "I see why you love it"

Caitlyn laughed "It's mostly love for Shane. Camp has nothing to do with it"

I frowned and looked up for a few seconds. Rain. Figures

"…so you never know how she might react" I heard Ella say to Cait quietly

"Who?" I whispered

She put a OMG-did-she-just-hear-me look on her face and looked at Caitlyn.

"Come on. You two are terrible at keeping secrets, so spill it"

Caitlyn looked both ways and so did I. Leslie was talking to a random teacher who seamed to pop out of nowhere. "its about Jason "

I decided to just nod. Who knew what code they where using? Just as I was about to ask some more, Leslie walked back to us "It's about to rain girls" she pouted "Let's go"

"NO" Ella and Caitlyn shouted

Leslie raised her eyebrows and frowned "You two ok?"

Ella smiled "Nothing. Do we have to have something to act crazy"

Leslie laughed the most heartfelt laugh. It's been a while since she laughed like that. Heartbreak is a little depressing but she's doing great.

I spoke next "rain or shine, I'm enjoying my last days here" I linked arms with her "and so will you"

She smiled and nodded. Ella and Cait joined our link and we walked down different paths, exploring the camp some more. As girls, we gossiped much, that is until the guys came up in the conversations.

"What guys?" Les asked when we went dead silent

"Erm, nothing Les" Ella spated "It's just a tender topic?"

She shook her head "I'm ok guys. Over it completely" she looked away from us fast

I stared at her and then back to the path. Denial is just part of it. Jason might be harder to get over than anybody. He's just so special. One of my best memories of him is that day he came for a surprise visit. With a smile, a hug and a small suitcase. We talked so much about everything. It was crazy. I remember that He said to me

"_Mitch, do you think we'll ever find that special someone? Cause I know we will" _and then he smiled

But maybe les didn't see it like me. How can you make someone like her see it your way?

"Mitchie" I heard Shane call out from behind. I turned and walked up to him

"Yes dear" I batted my eyelashes and hugged him

He smiled down at me "Its going to rain soon" he pointed at the sky "Gray dark sky"

I rolled my eyes "Really? I just thought It was night time"

He frowned and pushed me a little "Smart cookie are we?"

I grinned up at him "Well there really is no reason in staying out if Jason and Nate aren't coming out"

"Oh really?" he pouted the most adorable pout ever "Not even for me?"

I smirked and turned away "Nope"

I heard his steps and started to run but I was too late "Your dead"

I laughed loudly as he was spinning me around in his arms

"Put me down" I said between laughs and breaths as he spun me around faster. After the longest minute EVER, he put me down. Being the little klutz I am, I immediately fell.

"Some things never change Mitch" Leslie screamed at me while the other two laughed.

"I hate you" I said as I grabbed Shane's hand. He had this smile on his face that made me wanna slap it off. He could be such a… a… a boy sometimes. But who wants a girlish boyfriend.

He pulled me up and started walking with me. "I love you too. But you asked for it" he grabbed my hand. We where following the girls to the lake but we walked slower for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Shane. He seemed lost in thought and if he is like that, his feet stop working for some reason "SHANE" I shook him

With that he seemed to come out of his trance and blink at me "Huh?"

I sighed and laughed a little "What I love about you Popstar, I have no idea really"

He frowned at me and looked at the trees above us "Summer is almost over Mitch"

"No shiz Sherlock" I giggled as he poked me "I know what you mean"

He pulled me closer to his side "I just don't want it to end"

I smiled "It doesn't have to. Not at all"

We walked in silence for a few minutes, taking in all the sounds around us. Everything we had missed all this summer. One more summer came and went. But what matters is being with Shane. Right now it the best thing. And this is all I could ask for. Just then, it started to drizzle a little. It looked pretty in the sunlight.

"Will you stay forever?" he asked quietly after a few more minutes

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

He sighed "I mean when we go back. When I go back to the spotlight. Will you stick with me through all the concert tours, photo shoots, award ceremonies, tv show interviews, guest staring-"

"Shane" I interrupted his unending rambling "I love you. That's that. No matter what, remember I'll be here"

He smiled "Thanks Mitch"

"Just if you promise to take me with you at least to one of those"

He laughed "I would love to show off my girlfriend"

I giggled and saw the lake coming in front of us. And the rain started falling harder. I saw how Caitlyn, Ella and Leslie where laughing. I love the fact that they got along so well. All of my friends do. Well, except Leslie and Jason right now.

Speaking, well thinking, of the devil. There on the grass was a frowning Jason and a jittery Nate. Leslie on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the sulking Jase and weird Nate cause she walked right by them. Laughing out loud.

Shane sighed. "What if this goes super screwy"

"This positive attitude of your needs some help" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the other boys

Jason took one look up at me with sad puppy eyes and fell back on the grass "I-I cant do it"

Nate groaned "that's the fifth time I've heard him say that. Its honestly getting to me"

I sat next to Jason and rubbed his hair while he curled up next to my leg "Oh boy. Just chin up"

He scoffed "yea right. I messed it all up" he sat up and looked to where she was standing "She looks amazing. She is amazing. And im just a big ass. I don't deserve her. Or anyone for that matter. I will die alone screaming for her"

Just then Jason stopped thanks to Shane. He slapped him

"What was that for?" Jason rubbed his cheek

"For sounding stupider with every word that came out of your jerky mouth"

"Jerky?" Nate asked

Shane just glared at him and sat down "This is why the plan was made. Or whatever that is. No matter what…she need to be in your arms again"

"That's a though one man" he lied back down "I suck big time"

I slapped my forehead. "So you don't wanna even try Jason?"

He blinked slowly "Whats the use?"

I cant believe he would give up so easily. Where is the Jason with the can do attitude? The one with the smile on his face? The one who always knew what to say even if it made no damn sense?

Just as I thought all these things, I looked over to the girls and saw them talking to a group of good looking guys. Bingo. New Plan time. What drives any man wild? The sight of his girl with another guy.

"So" I said, thinking of what exactly I was gonna say to make it all flow the way I wanted "Done? No more trying?"

He nodded "Im not like Shane. I can write a song and poof! She's mine" he laughed a little at his poof noise "Im not that smooth"

"Of course your not" I waved at him. Shane had a weird look on his face as did Nate "Why try anymore? I mean that guy seem smoother than you anyway. Much better chance"

At first Jason had no idea what I was talking bout, until he looked over to Leslie. She was laughing and leaning on one of the boys. Yea, that made him change his look.

"Psh. That? That doesn't bother me one bit" he said trying to keep a strait face.

"Mhhm" I turned to look at Nate who had just caught on with my plan. Shane on the other hand looked as confused as ever.

"Who is that guy?" Jason asked with anger in his voice

Nate shrugged "I don't know dude but he seems to be making some progress" Just as he said that, Leslie hugged one of the guys "A lot of it actually"

Jason looked over at the scene with teary eyes. It was hurting him but why won the admit in. damn boy pride. "I. Don't. Care" and with that he just laid back down.

Us three just looked at each other with the same look. Disappointment. I guess this was it. This is how its gonna be for them and who are we to change it. We were in silence for a very long time, that even the drizzle stopped coming down on us. Me and Nate talked about some song ideas he has and Shane did his usual make fun of Nate thing. We just laughed at him. I could get use to this for well, forever.

Once in a while I would just stare at Shane while he talked. Yes it seems weird but he's so amazing. And when we'd lock eyes he would always mouth 'I love you' and then go back to his conversation. I would just smile like a little kid.

Jason was quiet. Until he groaned and sat up strait "I cant take it anymore"

We immediately stopped mid laughter and stared at him. He took advantage of our attention. "I cant take your laughter, jokes and what not. Im depressed here and you don't care"

Thunder crashed through the sky. Rain's not gone yet "Jason you know that's not true" Nate said as he rubbed his arm "We're here for you"

Jason shrugged him away "So why am I here? Alone?"

Shane chuckled in a mocking way "Cause you a idiot who chose not to do anything"

I sat in between them, looking from one boy to the next, not knowing what to say. The drizzling came back only a little harder. Some kids where moving to someplace dryer while others seemed to enjoy the light rain.

"Maybe we should go inside" I said, starting to stand up

"NO" Jason screamed, making me fall back to where I was sitting "Im not leaving yet"

"Then what dude? What are you gonna do here?" Shane asked frustrated. I knew his patience was running out with Jason

But he didn't say anything. He just stood up and started walking towards Leslie.

"Oh Shit" I jumped to my feet, covering my mouth

He was getting closer to her and that's when she finally saw him. Her eyes went as big as plates and quickly started walking the other way around him, coming towards our direction.

"That was a bad idea" Nate said, like he read my mind.

Jason just ran a little and they met half way, close enough for us all to see and hear.

"Leslie-"

"I don't want to hear anything Jason" She looked at the ground while talking to him

Jason touched her arm "Leslie I lo-"

She smacked it away "Don't you DARE say love. Do you really think that if you loved me, you would have done what you did? After what we went through?" her eyes where watering up

And that's when the rain really started pouring down. I wouldn't go inside now, so I pulled up my hoodie and watched with Nate and Shane by my side.

He walked closer to her "I do love you. And I hate the fact that guys are all over you now!"

"What guys? Who cares about them Jason? Leslie shook her head. "And why wait till now? To say you love me. To say your sorry."

"Cause im a bigger idiot than everybody is accustomed to. Sometimes I do things that even I know are stupid. But that's how I am. And I never told you I love you cause I was scared." he sighed "Of losing you"

She laughed a very evil-ish laugh "So you weren't scared of losing me when we had sex right?"

Me and Cait looked at each other from our current positions. I wish she was next to us right now.

"No that's different thing. We just got caught up in the moment" he pulled her close to him since she was about to go running away

"So it was just an impulse?" It was raining hard but I could see her tears rolling down

"But it meant the world to me" he looked down at her, never loosening his grip "You mean the world to me"

She sobbed and Jason pulled her close to his chest, letting her sob and kissing her head. "Im sorry Les. Im so sorry"

And just as quickly as this whole thing started, that's how it ended. With a cheesy under the rain kiss staring our drama queen and bird brain. Caitlyn gave me a thumbs up and I smiled in return. As this happened in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder, what was the real plan in the end? I was gonna ask Shane, but why really? As long as they where kissing and ok… I was more than happy.

I looked up at Shane and smiled. I didn't noticed it turned into night pretty fast. That means tomorrow I just had 4 more days till Final Jam and I knew I had to make those days count. Once this summer is gone… I know I'll miss it way too much.

* * *

**There you had it. Sorry for the cheesy way over done Rain thing. i just love the idea of it happening to me so :P well please please please review. I love feed back and it helps the story continue. thank to all of you ho have been there :)**

**Oh and maybe just maybe, this story is at its final moments :( but.... *cliff hanger*  
**

**Review and i'll tell you in the next chapter :D  
**

**Love always, **

**Val  
**


	25. Authors Note full of Apologies

Hi guys! Valerie Here...

I know you must hate me alot. But if you must know (xD) Im working very hard on making a chapter you'll love cause...

IT'S THE LAST ONE!

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUN!**

But trust me, its not easy at all. What can i do to end a good story that got some feedback that i really love :(

But i do promise im gonna post it before like 2011. xD

Plus i'll have good news at the end of the story ...

Thanks alot for those who still are waiting and im sorry. much love

xoxoxoxoxo Valerie


	26. Another Apology

Where do I even begin?

I am so sorry for not finishing this story. My computer suffered a breakdown and when i sent it to get fix, They had wiped my whole Hard Drive clean.

I had already finished the story. It had a nice ending and everything :D

But now I'm afraid I might need more time for the ideas to come back and for me to finish it.

Again I am SOOOO Sorry. I really want to end this story. I had a sequel in mind and everything

:(

Love Always,

Valerie


	27. Apology- 2013 version

Here I am again. Writing another apology in 2013. Talk about major writers block and procrastination, right?

I sat here yesterday and read my story again and I was actually smiling at the fact that I was so good with details and emotions. Sure i didn't write massive paragraphs but at least it was something coherent. And so, i searched for the unfinished document and when I found it, it was almost completed. I just made a few changes to it and all i need to do is write the ending.

What bothers me the most is the fact that i didn't save my document on my pendrive when i had that other computer. Every time i made a change to this story i ALWAYS saved it and that one day i didn't, well you know what happened.

I know this story is old and Camp Rock is almost forgotten but the public, I think I should really finish this. For personal closure. And for the people who read this. Once, I read a fic that I fell in love with. But the author never finished. So I know how horrible it feels to not be able to find out the ending of something.

So I promise, on my love for mint chocolate chip ice-cream, that this story will be concluded soon.

Thank you so much for understanding

Valerie


	28. Final Jam

_Hello lovelies! Im back! With not only one but two more chapters. Still finishing the last one. But since I am keeping my promise, here is more to the story that has been my baby and that is coming to an end._

**I dont own ANY of these characters. Just the plot.**

* * *

Three days passed way to fast. Everything in our little group was back to normal, thank God. Leslie and Jason were back to acting all cute and Nate and Caitlyn were being them. As for Shane and me, things where going great.

But reality kicked in today. Final Jam was just a few hours away. And of course, we were all nervous wrecks.

"And what do the star camp couple have planed for this Jam you may wonder?" Leslie asked out loud as she wrote in her journal next to us all "They plan to take over the music industry. One hair flip at a time"

I threw my empty cup at her and laughed with everyone else. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do this year. I'd been working on new things but nothing that I wanted to use. Leslie had her act up and ready and Caitlyn was helping her this year. Connect 3 would most probably play together. And then that leaves me.

"I'm dancing with Danny." Ella said from her spot on the floor, where she was reading a magazine.

Caitlyn burst out laughing and almost dropped her laptop "Danny? Since when does he dance? Doesn't he have two left feet? "

Ella glared at her "Since he's been in my class since the beginning of summer, Caitlyn. Get up to date here."

I smiled. Danny is amazing. He's the one who was there for me when the whole Shane thing. And he's the one whose been going out with Ella which makes me love him even more. He's a doll but his dancing skills might not be the best.

Caitlyn shrugged and went back to her music. Nate was next to her, strumming on a few chords and Jason was drumming on a chair. "I still can't believe I was here this summer," Leslie said, closing her journal extra loudly "A dream come true really"

I rolled my eyes and stood up "Says the girl who would complain that I was over selling this place" I picked up my songbook from next to her and walked back to sit next to Shane, who kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and looked through my songs.

"Me? I never said anything like that" Leslie giggled and walked over to Jason, kissing his lips softly "I'll be back in a few"

Everyone was in there own conversation while I focused on trying to find the right song.

"Guys" Jason started to say before looking outside for a second. "Leslie going to sing at Final Jam, right?"

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Great" Jason nodded to himself

"Why's that Jason?" Caitlyn asked, frowning a little

He just turned to us and smiled "I just have something in mind. That's all" And with that he stood and left us.

"Great. Now I need to know what the heck he is planning" Ella jumped "The suspense might kill me!"

The moment Ella said that, we started whispering to each other. That's when all the speculation started. There was a new car theory, a puppy surprise, a marriage proposal and even another break up. Everyone screamed at Shane for even suggesting that theory.

"He's just too spontaneous. Unexpected things can come from that one." he explained to us. "Just saying"

"We don't need the same drama to repeat, Shane" Nate threw a pillow at his face

Caitlyn giggles and hugged Nate "Let's hope we don't have a third break up drama"

Nate looked her in the eyes "Never" They kissed quickly. As always, Nate was not ok with PDA

After a few more minutes of just sitting around and laughing together, we all decided to go and get ready for Final Jam.

"I think we need some time to calm our nerves" Caitlyn closed her laptop and stood up. "And I need to meet up with Leslie for one last practice"

"I need to talk to Dan before the dance" Ella said skipping to the door "Later Boys"

Nate kissed Caitlyn's cheek "See you later babe" She smiled and walked out

I stood and looked at Shane, who pouted as he got up from the floor. "I know you'll find a great song hun. You're Mitchie" He smiled as he pulled me in for a hug "You can do anything"

I nodded and walked to the door "Thanks Shane" and I walked out, making my way to my cabin.

Back in our cabin, Leslie had put the last touches on her song and Ella was finishing her costume. All the girls where excited and getting the finishing touches on there acts. And me? I was a nervous mess.

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" I screamed into my pillow.

Caitlyn sighed and sat on my bed "There's no reason for you to be. I'm sure you have a million songs to choose from. You have the beat I made for you." I lifted my head from the pillow "Just pick something"

Leslie was fixing her hair in the vanity "She's right. What about the one about who will you be?"

I shook my head "No. To old"

Ella was practicing her moves "Can't you do This is Me again?"

I stared at her and buried my head in the pillow "I won't even preform. Who cares"

Leslie sighed. I heard her moving some things and walked next to me "Just check one more time. Please?" she held my music notebook in front of me. "Once more"

I sighed and sat crossed legged on my bed. "Fine" I groaned and took it from her hands. I turned the pages slowly.

"So I was thinking about your appearance. Do you think you can concentrate with all those people?" Caitlyn said to Leslie

"I think I got it covere-"

She was cut off by my squeal "I FOUND IT" I jumped on my bed like a deranged maniac

"Then go get ready!" Ella screamed at me and I jumped to get some clothes. I needed to be quick if I wanted to make it.

I'm so ready for Final Jam.

A few hours later

There was so much commotion going on backstage. It was an amazing feeling just being there again and being able to preform for real. Some of the performer's parents were here. We all had to do our best make them proud. We had our special spot to sit, he guys, Cait and Leslie were sitting there. I was currently backstage, helping Ella and her nerves.

"You'll be great. You shouldn't even be nervous." I rubbed her back as she sat with her face in her hands

Danny was on her other side, doing the same as me "We've got this in the bag. We nailed it every time we practiced"

Ella just sighed and looked at us "You mean that guys?"

We both nodded with big smiles on our faces "Oh, well ok." she stood up and brushed her dress. "Lets go hun" She held out her hand, which Danny took with a big smile

"Good luck you two" I hugged them and made my way to the stairs.

Unfortunately, I had to bump into someone while running

"Oh I'm sorry" I quickly apologized

"You better be" A voice spat back and I knew I should have knocked her down "Watch it"

I rolled my eyes "Nice to see you Rachel. Good Luck. Break a leg. Or both" I smiled and kept walking, leaving her scoffing and squealing

"I will win this Mitchie. And you'll finally be forgotten" she shouted to me and I just ignored her "I'll be the star"

I finally got to where everyone was sitting and took my seat next to Shane. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What took you so long?" He questioned

I just smiled and said "Just wishing good luck" I kissed his cheek and watched as the lights went down and Dee came up on stage. Everyone started to clap.

"Thank you! Welcome everybody to another Final Jam." She clapped with us this time "Alright. We have lots of new talent up on stage tonight. And some familiar faces too. So good luck to you all and give it up for BROWN!"

We all stood up, clapping and whistling while he made his way to the mic. "Thank you camp rockers. Well I have to say that I'm very proud of you all for surviving another summer. You've come along great this year. But, enough chitchat. Let the Final Jam begin"

"First up, Ella Lawson and Danny Willow" Dee said

The lights went up on center stage, were two figures where standing with mascaraed masks on and so, the music started. It was "Radioactive", a song I knew Ella loved. I'd never seen Danny dance before but I was impressed with his moves.

A few minutes later, the song was over and everyone was up and clapping. Ella had a huge smile on her face and bowed with Danny. He kissed her cheek quickly and picked her up, carrying her off stage. She waved the whole way out.

"Looks like we started on the right road" Dee came out clapping. "Up next is one of our newest campers who has created quite a reputation here. For being a good dancer and singer of course. Put your hands together for Rachel Rivera"

I rolled my eyes "Is THAT her only reputation?" I asked Shane and he just shrugged and put his hand on my leg. I guess he didn't want me to start ranting.

The lights went up and there was Rachel, with some dancers. Right there I saw what she was wearing, which was almost nothing and the music started. This is going to be interesting.

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, ya, 24 hours a day_

_'Cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s_

_'Cause I'm built like that_

She and the dancers had this whole thing going on that it kinda seemed like they were about to rape each other or something. Trying the old sex appeal trick again Rachel? Someone needs to go fetch her a pole.

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

Oh yea, she sang the whole chorus dancing and looking at Shane. What is she trying to do? I swear I won't restrain myself from punching someone if she keeps it up. It would be better if it were her face I was punching.

She walked closer to where we where and just kept singing looking at us and grinding against all the dancers. Shane just scoffed and laughed a little. And before you knew it the same mind-numbing chorus started again.

"Will this ever end?" I asked Caitlyn who just shuddered and fake gagged.

"She looks like a stripper" A voice said behind us. I turned to see Katie watching with a sour look on her face. She looked at me "I'm glad I sat this one out. She's a bitch" She smiled as the song ended and the lights went down

Oh Lord, she's seen the light.

As she got of the stage, Brown came up, clapping politely with a weird look on his face. I just needed to snap a photo right then and there. "Well that was certainly something, no? But let's continue with more, well, appropriate acts"

The audience laughed. We laughed, cheered and clapped.

"So now I present to you, preforming for the first time, Leslie Ann!" He shifted to the side and there was my best friend. She was sitting on a stool, spot light on her, mic in hand and looking nervous but we all know she'll do great.

She smiled at us and looked ahead "This is a song I wrote called 'I Promise You'. I wrote it for someone special. I hope you enjoy it"

The music started and the rest of the lights turned on.

"There's Jason!" Shane pointed to the guitar player sitting on a stool next to Leslie. No way could she be nervous right. Or maybe she was even more nervous!

_I know that my love for you is real_

_It's something true that we do_

_Just something natural that I feel_

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_We're gonna make it_

_'Cause no one else can_

_Make me feel the way that you do_

_I promise you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_We're gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow,_

_And forever we will stay true_

_I Promise you_

"Could she be any cuter?" Caitlyn squealed/screamed in my ear and I was smiling like a fool. She was doing a good job. I was like a proud mother at a ballet recital. Jason kept playing, looking at the crowd but I knew better. He just wanted to stare at Leslie.

_You make the angels sing_

_You give that songbird wings_

_You make everything better_

Jason smiled when she mentioned the bird. You can see that she wrote it thinking of only him. Her face glowed as she sang the chorus again and we all clapped and swayed to the rhythm of the song. Leslie got up from the stool and walked over to Jason, singing and looking him in the eyes. He stopped playing, standing up and putting his guitar on the stool. He got closer to her, holding her face in his hands.

_I'll never let you down_

_I'll always hear you out_

_There is nothing you cannot confide_

_You listen when I speak_

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by my side_

The chorus started again. I was teary eyed. I felt so proud of her and the way she and Jason looked up there was just a bonus really. At the end of the song, they shared the cutest kiss ever.

"Best Performance ever" I clapped and wiped a fake tear from my eye. Shane smiled and gave me a hug and left my side. I smiled and watched him waltz way. I love his random hugs.

"Give it up for our Leslie!" Brown shouted and Dee jumped around next to him "We need to keep up this good mood and continue with our next act. These gentlemen are camp rock veterans. You all know them and after these two months, you're probably tired of them. So, give it up for Shane, Nate and Jason!" he struts off stage, leaving Shane standing in the middle.

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?!" He shouted, making the crowd go wild. "We're going to play a song, a new one for that matter. See, a lot has changed this summer. A real roller coaster of emotions. And for few days, Shane the Diva was back"

The crowd laughed a little. The campers laughed the loudest including me. An internal summer joke forever.

"But in the end, this turned out to be a summer none of us will forget, with people we can't forget, no matter how much we try. This song is for those important people. For Jason, that person is Leslie" The crowd whooped and cheered as Jason waved and pointed at Leslie, strumming his guitar "For Nate, it's Caitlyn" More cheers and a kiss blown to her, making her turn tomato red "And in my case, my one girl, Mitchie. I love you"

It was my turn to blush. And as I did, Jason and Nate looked at each other and started playing

"This song is called 'Fall' "

Shane looked at me and winked, and then looked at Nate, who started to sing.

_On the edge of something real_

_I have a choice but I don't know what to feel_

_Getting tired of all this fear_

_Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here_

_Let me know that you'll be here_

_Cuz I'm not afraid to fall_

_If you're the one who catches me_

_Tell me that you'll be there when I'm_

_About to lose it all_

_You're the one who helps me see_

_That sometimes it's okay_

_To fall_

Shane walked around the stage, swaying his arms. He looked like a fool. But we all did the same.

They sang the chorus, while Leslie, Caitlyn and I had silly smiles on our faces and tears in our eyes, moving to the slow rhythm of the song.

Shane stopped in the middle of the stage to sing dramatically

_To fall_

_To fall, to fall, to fall_

_To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall_

They kept singing as the song came to an end. The crowd went wild. He dropped the mic, threw Jason's guitar pic to the girls and waved.

"Give it up, give it up for these boys!" Brown jumped next to them. It's time. "We all enjoyed that song very much. Ah young love is in the air. I love this" The guys patted Browns back and walked off stage "Now, please help me welcome another veteran, Mitchie Torres"

"Go, you hobo!" Leslie pushed me. I sighed and ran to the stairs as fast as I could. And I bumped into Shane

"Sorry miss" he smiled at me and grabbed me by the waist

I giggled "Shane! I have to be on stage now"

He smirked "Well, let me give you something for good luck then" He lifted my chin, making me look up and he put his lips on mine

Finally.

Our first kiss. Sparks flew, butterflies fluttered in my tummy, my head was spinning and my hands were around his neck automatically and he tightened his grip on my waist.

"AHEM!" We broke apart, looking at a smirking Nate, Jason and Brown. "You have a song to do Miss Torres" Brown winked at me

I nodded and looked back at Shane. "You're something else"

He smiled and kissed my nose "And you're perfect. My angel"

I let go of him and ran up the stairs. I quickly whispered to my band the change of plans "Hey everyone" I waved "I had the intention of singing a certain song. But, things change. And so did my song choice. This has been an amazing summer. I may never forget. This song is called Trainwreck."

I smiled and signaled the guys.

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor, he keeps calling you insane_

_You're lost even when you're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

I searched for the guy this song is for. And there he was, smiling back at me. I smiled and started the chorus.

_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breakin, but now we're standing strong_

_The things you say made me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_No yeah_

I started walking across the stage, smiling at everyone. Waving to my parents, as they gave me thumbs up. Mom looked the happiest, dancing along.

I put the mic on the stand and danced to the chorus. I was feeling so good up here. This is where I need to be. I love the feel of the people, the adrenaline rush, the band and the fans. The music slowed a little and brought me out of my thoughts.

_We were so different, but opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing, and I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind_

_No one can change this heart of mine, oh_

The music slowed down to a stop. I walked to the corner of the stage and pointed at Shane. "Hey you" I winked

_One more thing I thought I'd share with all these people_

_I'm falling like I've never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck, but with you I'm in love_

Everyone started clapping. And I bowed, smiling my famous weird smile. Brown ran up next to me. "That was amazing wasn't it?"

I smiled and walked down to where all my friends stood clapping and cheering for me. I walked up to them and was received with hugs and kisses as I giggled at all of them. The only words I could make out from them were "You were amazing. You did so well. I loved how you looked up there."

We sat back down while Brown announced the next performers. As everyone preformed and walked off stage, we were all lost in our own little world. Our small group. A group amazing people. At one point I sat in silence just looking at all of them laugh at something Jason said. Caitlyn held on to Nate's arm as they laughed. Ella had her head thrown back and Danny was holding his sides. Leslie patted Jason's back while he looked confused as always. I smiled and turned to look at Shane who was looking at me already and he smiled the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

The final performance was coming to it end and it made me think. This was the good life. This had been one amazing summer full of highs and lows for all of us. In the end, we were still the best group of friends one could ask for. No, we were family. And no matter what happens, these people will be in my heart till the end of times.

Brow walked back up on stage, clapping "This has been one amazing Final Jam, this year" He smiled at us "Now, can all the performers try to get back on stage please?"

The guys made their way up there while Shane was pulling me up the stairs. Shane smiled and put his arm around my shoulder as we waited for everyone to get on stage.

"Well, its that time again, to announce the winner. Can I get the results out here and miss Dee with them please" Brown said

Dee made her way to him as slowly as she could, earning a few shouts in protest while she laughed

"Before I open the envelope and announce who is the winner of this years Final Jam, I would like to congratulate you all. For your hard work, for your effort, for giving it all you've got. This summer Camp Rock has been one full of drama, tears and laughter but in the end you've survived another summer. So thank you all for coming. Thank you parents for letting your children be here and thank you for making this summer the best summer you could have." Brown clapped and smiled at us while everyone clapped.

"And now the moment you've waited for. The winner of this years Final Jam is…" He opened the envelope and smiled "Leslie Ann!"

Leslie grabbed my hand in shock and stared at Brown. I smiled and hugged her tight "Congrats babe"

I clapped and gave her a little push while she made her way to Brown. She smiled to the crowd as she was awarded a star trophy. As I was clapping, I saw Shane tapping Jason's shoulder and gesturing his head towards the girl on center stage.

Jason nodded and made his way to Leslie, who was oblivious to his presence. He tapped Brown and asked for the mic.

"What is he going to do?" I asked Shane, shaking his arm. He just smiled and pointed at the stage

"I just want to say" Jason spoke into the mic, startling Leslie "Congratulations to my gorgeous girl for giving an amazing performance on her first year here" He paused so we could clap as he walked closer to her"And I wanted to do this today, in front of everybody"

Leslie nodded, signaling him to go on "I know we've had are ups and very low downs. But tonight I want to make a promise. I promise that I will not let you down, to pick you up when you fall, to never make you cry again. Well, try to not make you cry. I love you with all my heart. So Leslie Ann" he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a simple ring as Leslie gasped and smiled "Would you accept this promise ring? As proof of my promises and love for you?"

I stood there watching as she smiled and nodded, hugging Jason. He spun her around, letting her down only to put the ring on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. This was the perfect end to their summer in a way only they knew how to end it.

* * *

_Just one more chapters and we've done it loves. We've survived another summer at Camp Rock._

_A 4 year summer. Oh lord. As always I apologize for taking so damn long to finish this story. I promise it will all be worth it in the end_

_Love __Always, Valerie_


End file.
